RWBY: The Animal Side
by Mr ChubbySnorlax619
Summary: If you're treated like an animal most of your life, not long until you start to act like one. Jaune Arc eventually found that out after he was taken away from his family and bounded to slavery. Forced to fight for his owner's amusement and abused for resisting. Better summary inside! Minor crossover! Ex-Slave, Ex-Pit Fighter, and Gray Jaune. Blood and language warning.
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY: The Animal Side**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Riddick or anything else related to them. They belong to their respective owners and companies.**

 **Summary: If you're treated like an animal most of your life, not long until you start to act like one. Jaune Arc eventually found that out after he was taken away from his family and bounded to slavery. Forced to fight for his owner's amusement and abused for resisting. And for a more sinister reason. Jaune fought like he was supposed to. He fought like an animal. He killed and maimed animals, humans, Faunus and even Grimm. Jaune didn't care, he learned to stop caring a long time ago. Wasn't long until Jaune awakened his Aura. His Semblance soon followed after. Fitting he get the eyes of a predator, the eyes of a killer. Time went on and over the years Jaune got really good at killing. So good that it really intrigued his owner. One day they finally decided Jaune was something special. Very special. That's when they tired to do move against him. Big mistake. On that day Jaune killed a lot of people. In the chaos he escaped. After so many years in bondage Jaune was finally free. But not as he was before. No, Jaune had come to embrace his primitive side. His animal side. The world wasn't ready for him.**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

When I was young. My parents and older sisters told me stories about monsters. They meant the Grimm of course. Beasts who hunt humans and Faunus, they didn't kill for food. No. They're attracted to fear and negative emotion. Why? No one knows. Over the years it was just accepted. Humanity and Faunus kind called them evil. For a time I did too. That is until I learned there was something worse than Grimm.

Us.

Humanity and Faunus. What a Grimm does is expected. Humans and Faunus, especially humans. Are unpredictable. They can be more ruthless and more evil than the so called monsters that keep pushing us back. When I was small, maybe around 4 or 5. It's kind of fuzzy. Another life. A life I've come to forget.

People attacked our home. They nearly killed my parents and older sisters. For some reason I don't remember much about them except one thing. They wore masks. Masks of monsters. Masks of Grimm. All I remember is me crying and reaching out for my mother when they took me. Last thing I saw was my mother and father desperately trying to reach for me. Then a swirling red portal and then darkness.

Next thing I knew I'm tied up, blindfolded and gagged. Still crying. Wishing for my family. From what I heard I was somewhere far from my home. Definitely not in a town or city. I felt cold dirt as I was put in a cage of some kind. I was like that for hours until something happened.

My captors carried me out in the open and removed my blindfold. I saw the people who took me talking with a another group. I remember a woman, who looked elegant and carried a regal appearance, the others probably her bodyguards were armed to the teeth. The woman who I would come call Mistress for years was talking with one of the people who took me. Probably the leader of the kidnappers. She was also a woman. A woman in red and black with a bird Grimm mask and carried a sword on her hip. Only other thing I remember about her is her voice.

Aloof and cold but had a certain attraction to it. Almost sweet like honey.

They were talking about me. I don't remember much like I said. But I do remember is that they had a deal. Turns out the guys in masks kidnapped me for the woman. Something about an Arc having untapped potential. When it was all over I was taken away by the woman and her goons. While I was being taken away I notice the woman in red and black watching me. I could have sworn I heard her say something.

"I'm sorry."

Maybe I was hearing things. Doesn't matter. It happened a long time ago. Guess I should hate her. Maybe I do but I don't care anymore. What happened after that was years of hell for me. The woman who had me kidnapped had some crazy idea my Arc name belonged to something more ancient. More darker. And that she wanted to see my potential. All I know is that bitch made my life a living hell.

Once I was settled in the woman, whom I learned was Antonia Chillingsworth. A rich collector of some kind. She apparently loved collecting dangerous things. From animals to Grimm. She put me in a locked and barred room in a big mansion of hers. Out in the wild. Surrounded by big walls and guard towers. Place was built like fortress. With a shit ton of guards. I was locked there for days. Only visited to be given food or get beaten. I only was able to leave for bathroom. Under guard of course.

This went on for days until Antonia came for me. She and her men took me somewhere deep under the mansion. What was under wasn't no basement. Nope, this place was huge. With lots of seats surrounding an arena of some kind. There was also a pen area which held a lot of animals. I was brought to a large bulking man. Who I learned to be Vaako. Who would train me.

I was hesitant at first but after a beating from Antonia's goons, I changed my mind. Didn't know why she wanted me to train by Vaako at the time. I would have asked questions but I didn't want to get beat again. Man I was such a pussy back then. No fucking spine.

For months I trained under Vaako. He was ruthless but fair. He hit me for only disobeying him or for training. He taught me how to fight, with and without weapons. Taught me where the best places were to kill something. I learned I was pretty handy with knives. Very handy. Best tool to get the sweet spots.

I didn't like Vaako, though I didn't hate him. Unlike how I felt towards Antonia and her goons. Vaako was a nutcase. Believed in some religion where death was everything. Called necroism or some shit. Thought he was crazy. Kept that to myself of course. Though I didn't believe in his religion. His religion had a saying I've come to live by strongly.

"You keep what you kill."

I wouldn't learn these words well until later in life. After years of getting beat and being trained I became different. Hard and cold, calculating. Good thing too because it was finally time. Time for all of Vaako's hard work and Antonia's patience to be worth something.

Time for me to fight.

I was 8 when I was taken to the arena, the place where I trained. Where I shed blood and tears. Now, it would be the place where I would spend most of my days at. I saw and heard a bunch of people. Both of human and Faunus kind .Probably a hundred or more. They looked rich or where sketchy looking. Criminals, millionaires, businessmen and other kinds of undesirable people. All there to watch me.

There I learned I was there to fight for their amusement. Before I could argue or refuse, I was set upon by dogs. Not the cute happy kind of dogs. No, big and hungry type of dogs. And I was locked in with them. Only with my wits and shiv I made did I manage to survive. Bleeding and in anguish I stood over my foes. The crowd cheering.

On that day when I saw the blood lust filled faces of the crowd I finally realized something. Grimm were monsters, but humanity and Faunus kind were worse. Far worse. I saw them laugh and cheer at my misery. A little kid taken away from his family and forced to fight for their amusement. At that point I didn't care anymore.

Fuck it.

From that day on I fought in the pit as I liked to call it, for days at a time. First it was animals. Dogs, wolves, boars and even a bear at one point. I almost died on a couple of occasions. Maybe it would have been best if I did. Before I was even 10, I had scars only a veteran Huntsman should have.

Using knives, shivs and whatever else I was given. I fought. Used my bare hands and teeth if I had to. I killed. To prove all those fuckers wrong. That I mattered. Eventually something happened. I awakened my Aura. Course I didn't have a clue what it was or what it did until Vaako explained it to me. Soon when I fought I usually didn't get hurt too often. Usually anyways.

Also noticed I was getting stronger, faster and tougher. Had a pretty good pain tolerance. First I thought it was my Aura. But found out it was something else. Something involving my family.

When I was 12 I finally faced the so called monsters. Grimm. First I fought the weaker ones. Beowolves and Boarbatusks, shit like that. Soon I started to fight the tougher ones. Ursas, Creeps, King Taijitu. Even a Beringel. Big guy, took a while to take him down. Still got the scars to prove it.

Fighting those kind of Grimm proved to be difficult. For a time I wondered if I was going to die soon. I got my answer during a fight with a King Taijitu. Suddenly in the middle of the fight something happened. My sight changed. The bright lights hurt my eyes. Almost got killed because of it. Then when something happened which caused them to malfunction. My eyes opened.

At that moment they felt like they were opened for the very first time.

I could see. See everything in the darkness. When the King Taijitu tried to strike I made my move. It took awhile but I killed it. When it was over Vaako had told me I had awakened my Semblance. Unfortunately unlike most Semblances I couldn't shut mine off. I was stuck like this. Sucked but I learned to live with it. Found a way to help me with bright lights and the sun. Welding goggles, Antonia gave me some and said happy birthday or some shit. Knew she was bullshitting because I wasn't getting beat on. Her men liked to do that on my birthday. Assholes.

My life was hell but who was I to complain? My family probably have given up on me a long time ago. Sure I could have escaped. But where would I go? What would I do out there? To normal people I would be out of place. Even to my own family.

A freak. No, I was a survivor.

So I did as I was told and lived my life as a slave. Wasn't good but not all that bad. Beatings sucked especially when I could win and kill anyone who would touch me. Still I took them like a man. Other than that I got fed pretty well and maybe got something special after a good fight. Time out in the sun, something good like music or books. Liked to read when I wasn't fighting in the pit. Many thought I was an illiterate idiot but nope.

Taught myself how to read and write. I was far from an idiot as one could get. All the books I managed get were some advance stuff. Pretty sure I'm a genius or some shit. Lot smarter than most people that's for sure.

Anyways, I faced my true challenge when I hit 15.

First time I went to the pit and fought something other than animals and Grimm. My opponents were human. Eventually Faunus too down the line. First time I killed a person was in the pit. Ex-Huntsman who Antonia paid a lot off to try and ghost me. Don't remember much about him. He's dead and I'm not. The gear he had I kept. Couldn't keep it with me though, Antonia was smart enough not to let me keep my weapons when out of the pit. But I was able to sneak a shiv here and there.

Killing was easy to me after that. I killed animals, Grimm, humans and Faunus. Didn't matter. I was dangerous to everyone. The crowd and Antonia knew that. They loved it. Every time I went out there I was met with howls of fury and lust. This is what I was. A creature for their amusement. Until one day Antonia decided to make a move. I was 16 when Antonia sent her goons down to my room. Said Antonia was happy to see what I've become. Told me Antonia wanted me to preserved in her collection. Didn't know what the hell they meant but I knew it wasn't good. That's when I decided to break out.

Poor bastards should have searched me better.

All bets were off after that. The gall of this bitch. Spent years of being her dog and fighting to fill her pockets and the enjoyment of her clients and friends. Just for her to try and fuck me over! Nah, fuck that! She was going to pay. All of them were going to pay. They treated me like a fucking animal, they were gonna see what kind of animal they set loose.

* * *

 **Somewhere In The Wilds Of Anima**

Deep in the wilds, far from Mistral and any other kind of civilization. It was night as the shattered moon shined. A large mansion stood surrounded by large walls and guard towers. Keeping Grimm and anything else out. It was also to keep something in.

A guard was manning the front gate. He was lighting a cigarette when something unexpected happened.

 **BOOM!**

A loud explosion was heard and rocked the entire place! Guards went on alert as sirens started to ring through the entire place. The guard spat his cigarette out and readied his rifle.

 **BOOM!**

Another explosion happened this time on the roof! Where the landing pad for Bullheads was located. Fire and debris was sent flying in the air. The guard looked up in shock. He quickly snapped out of it when howling and roars where heard coming from behind him.

Turning around he saw Grimm approaching the front gates!

Guards on the watchtowers turned their weapons and attention on the perimeter. Grimm from miles around heard those explosions and where attracted to negative emotions. Which were probably running high through the entire place.

" _Grimm on the perimeter! Take them out!_ "

The guard heard a fellow guard call out through his radio. Gun fire erupted and all the guards in the towers or on the walls fired at the Grimm! Killing a few but riling up the rest! The guard followed orders and shot at the Grimm trying to rip open the gate.

" _Grimm have broken out of their pens! I repeat Grimm have broken out of there pens! Shit the fucking animals broke out too! What the fuck is going on!"_

Hearing this a few of the guards broke off from their posts and when towards the mansion. Hoping to help out with the breakout. That's when another voice was heard through the radio.

" _H-holy shit! He's gone! I repeat the kid is out of his cage! I repeat the kid is loose! Fuck, five of our own guys are dead! He killed them all!"_

Immediately that got a lot of them fearful. He was on the loose. The kid they were supposed to keep locked up. Many of the guards were scared stiff. Not only were they being besieged by Grimm along with dangerous animals and other Grimm loose inside. But the main fucking person they should be guarding was gone!

" _Fuck, where is the Mistress?! Is she still in Mistral?! Oh shit the Grimm have reached the lobby-ahh!"_

Screams and gunfire was all that was heard through the radio. Suddenly a loud crash was heard! Looking towards the noise everyone saw the front doors of the mansion burst open as Grimm and dangerous animals started to pour out! First it was Beowolves then Ursas and then whatever else they had locked up!

" _Oh my Monty! Kill them all!"_

Chaos officially erupted through the entire mansion and perimeter. Making the Grimm outside more rowdy because of the negative emotions. Finally they broke through the front gate or climbed over the walls. Guards tried to fight back but were overwhelmed. While in the mansion guards and anyone else were being massacred by Grimm and predatory animals.

The guard that was guarding the front gate was shooting at any Grimm or animals that would get near. He managed to kill one or two before an Ursa came from behind him and tackled him to the ground. Before he could even scream the Ursa bit down on his neck, crushing his wind pipe as blood erupted from his wound. Not letting go the Ursa held it's jaws tight on the guard.

Who was slowly dying. The life in his eyes faded as he took one final look up. On top of the mansion he saw him. The kid. He only saw him a few times in the pit or locked up but he knew that it was him.

The kid was tall for his age. Taller than most. He had a well tone body and muscles that showed thought his black tank top. Which also showed his many scars. His blonde hair was slicked back completely, by gel or something. He was wearing dark cargo pants with leather knee guards and black biker boots. He also wore some metal bracers with fingerless gloves. And his eyes were covered by those welding goggles. To hide those eyes of his.

Last thing the guard saw was the kid looking down at the carnage below him. Without any remorse or hint of disgust he watched on. The Ursa finally went for the kill and took a chunk out of the guard's neck. Killing him. Giving out a roar the Ursa went on to devour it's kill.

Not because it needed to, no. Only because it chose to. Grimm were funny that way.

"Man, guess these guards are pretty spineless."

Jaune shook his head slightly while still looking at the carnage below. Any guards left were either hiding or ran off. Won't get far of course. Seeing this would get anyone fearful. Grimm will be attracted to them like moths to a flame.

Fortunately he wasn't like anyone.

Seeing death and chaos wasn't new to him. In fact he thrived in it. Thanks to them. He didn't feel any remorse for them. Made him wonder if he should done worse. His plan was to kill any guards and go on from there. Not the greatest plan, not even a plan at all.

It turned out alright enough.

Still, Jaune wished Antonia was here. When he went to go and end her but only found nothing. Turns out she went to Mistrial. The guard he interrogated told him she wouldn't be back for days at best. Not taking the news well Jaune slit the poor sod's throat.

While he couldn't kill her or wait for her. Jaune decided to mess up her little mansion and thin out her employees. He snuck around and hid his kills well. Killing only when necessary and gathering everything he needed, he made some makeshift bombs and placed them around. One in the pens below and the last above on the roof in the emergency Bullhead. In case anyone got any ideas for escape.

Once the first bomb went off Jaune simply laid in wait in the kitchen. Getting a drink and bite to eat. Killing time and a guard who walked in on him. When the second bomb went off he made his way up to the roof. Carefully avoiding guards who were scrambling to contain the newly freed animals and Grimm.

The roof was littered with debris and fire. Bodies too. Looks like some tried to escape. Too bad he rigged the bomb to the engine of the Bullhead. Unfortunately that meant he had no ride to escape with.

And that's how he ended up here.

"Guess I'll just have to walk out of here." Jaune told himself with a grin. "But not before getting a few things."

Jaune left the roof and went downstairs. His destination, Antonia's office then the armory. He casually walked past bodies and surprisingly Grimm and whatever animals were still here. Grimm usually never attacked animals unless provoked. So they left each other alone. When they saw Jaune they growled or hiss at him. But shockingly made no move on him.

Why you may ask?

Jaune simply understood them on a deeper level. To kill your enemy you must understand your enemy. He's killed so many of them animals had a right to be distant. Only natural you be wary of a bigger predator. The Grimm though he couldn't understand.

In the past Grimm would immediately attack him. However after his Semblance awakened they kept their distance. Only attacking if he got too close or attacked. It was weird. Even Vaako couldn't explain it. It also got Antonia more interested in him.

Speaking of whom, Jaune was glad Vaako wasn't here. He would have hated to kill him. Not because he gave a damn about him but because it would be too much hassle. Lucky he left Antonia's employment to rejoin his people. Wonder what he was doing? Probably dead or killing, given his religion.

Soon Jaune reached Antonia's office. He trashed the place until he found what he was looking for. Antonia's safe. Took awhile but Jaune was able to crack it. Gotta love those books of his. Once opened Jaune found a lot of stuff. A lot of Lien and files. He of course packed the Lien in his pockets as much as he could carry. He looked through the files and was surprised to see they were about him and his family.

Looks like Antonia kept a close eye on his family. She planned out kidnapping a child from his parents. Not just any child, but a boy. When he reached a certain age Antonia made her move. She paid a shit ton of Lien to some woman named Raven Branwen and her gang or tribe. Looks like this Branwen chick also got some info on something she wanted in exchange for him other than Lien. Whatever it was it involved individuals called the Four Maidens.

Weird.

But at least he now knew the name of the woman in red and black. The picture of her in the file showed her without her mask.

"Hmm, not bad looking. Love the red eyes… makes her look dangerous."

Jaune kept reading and found out Antonia was interested in him and his family because of something she discovered long ago. In some ruins located near Atlas.

The Arcs weren't always the Arcs. Before they were a renown and famous bloodline, they were an ancient tribe of warriors. Legends say this tribe had strange powers passed down to random males in the tribe. His Semblance turned out to be one of these powers. The ones who would receive these powers would be called Alpha Males. Legends also said they would fight against a rival tribe of warriors. Jaune couldn't get much other than that they possessed a great power to defeat Grimm and we're very skillful.

And that they had strange eyes almost like his.

At this point Jaune thought it was bullshit. However he kept on reading.

Only thing he got from the files was some useless info and speculation. Though he did get two useful things out of it. Two names, one was the name of the tribe and the name of the last Alpha Male. Who died many years ago.

"Furyans… Riddick."

Those names got a deep response from Jaune though he couldn't put his finger on it. Shrugging it off Jaune ripped up the files and trashed the room again. That out of the way he went towards the armory.

When he got there he was smiling. All the weapons he's used or claimed over the years were all kept here. From knives to guns. Shame he could only take a what he could carry. He quickly gathered all the gear and weapons he could. Strapping himself with tactical knife holsters and sheaths, he happily placed the blades he picked in them.

Two were under his shoulders with two around his waist and finally one strapped down to his right ankle. The blades he had were varied. The ones under his shoulders were special ones he got off a tiger Faunus mercenary. Tough son of bitch. They were called Ulaks but were also called Saber Claw Daggers. The two on his waist were two kukri knives. He got them as a gift from Vaako. Guy was a nutcase but had good taste.

The one strapped to his ankle was his first blade. His shiv. Call him sentimental but he decided to keep it. It wasn't too long but not too short. The handle was made out of wood from his bunk and cloth from his old shirt. The blade itself was some metal he found and sharpened it. Ah, the memories.

With those out of the way Jaune got his last weapon. Which was the very first weapon he claimed. It was a makeshift sword that was crudely made and folded into a large bone which was used as the handle . The blade was long and looked like a machete. The idea was to use it as a blunt weapon when folded. This was the weapon Jaune claimed off his first kill. The Ex-Huntsman. Poor bastard hesitated and paid the price.

After arming up he got a backpack and a hoodless grey cloak. Gonna be a long walk to civilization. Didn't want to catch a cold. All set up Jaune left and headed to the kitchen. There he got food and water. With all he needed Jaune walked out the front mansion doors.

Looking around he saw many of the Grimm had gone. The animals had left too. First in a long time out of a cage, they probably took off somewhere to enjoy their newfound freedom. Jaune knew that's what he was going to do. Antonia was still on his shit list but she would get what's coming to her.

Eventually.

He was going to try and find his place in this world. Who knows, maybe look up his family? Maybe try and find Antonia? Maybe just do what he's best at? Maybe look for this Raven woman and her tribe? On the file it said there camp was in Anima somewhere. The world might need a bit of killing. Who was going to stop him? He was no one's dog anymore.

Smirking, Jaune left right through the broken gate. The wilds of Anima in his view. If his memory was right, Mistrial was north. Fuck it. If got lost he would get lost. The world was out there. Whether it was ready for him or not.

Jaune took his first step on his long and bloody path. However as he left he failed to notice he was being spied on. Hidden and well placed cameras were watching along the entire mansion and perimeter. Once Jaune was far enough they lost sight of him.

* * *

 **Somewhere In Mistral**

In a luxurious apartment in one of the four kingdoms, Mistral. A person was watching some monitors while drinking champagne. This was Antonia Chillingsworth. And she was watching the massacre that had taken place at her mansion. One of her many mansions. With a gleeful and pleased look. Taking a sip from her glass she smirked.

Antonia was a beautiful woman of elegance. She was very rich, her wealth was on par with Jacques Schnee. In fact she was quite good friends with him. He once came to see the boy fight once. Well, Jaune wasn't a boy no longer. No, she made sure of that. The things she made him go through didn't quite make him a man. But an animal.

A true Furyan.

"My, things are sure going to get interesting." Antonia kept smirking as a devious idea entered her mind. "But why not make them more interesting. Junner!"

Soon a large and tall intimidating man entered the room. He was imposing and wore green shades and elegant white but tactical attire. This was Junner, Antonia's right hand man and personal bodyguard. Who's been setting everything up. They've planned this for years and Junner made it all possible. This is the first time in a long time they've been together.

"I trust everything is in place?"

"Yes ma'am. Authorities were notified about what happened at the mansion are going to investigate. Soon the news outlets will cover everything. While they might not be able to trail anything back to the boy or us. Remnant will know something else dangerous is out there. Won't be long until Huntsmen and Huntresses try and dig up what happened. Maybe even the White Fang and… her. All of which is going according to your plan ma'am."

"Yes… the world isn't ready for him. Soon he'll grow to become something even more." Antonia stated taking another sip from her glass. "Then he'll be ready to join my collection. However, in the meantime let's make things more interesting for our young Furyan."

Getting Junner's attention. Antonia went on.

"The first one to bring me the Furyan will be properly rewarded. Let all our contacts and proper channels know about the bounty." Antonia grinned as she walked over to the nearest window and admired the view. "Every bounty hunter, mercenary, thug, bandit, dirty and greedy Huntsman and Huntress will be on alert. Forcing our young Furyan to be always on guard. Pushing him to his limits."

Junner was starting to realize what Antonia wanted. She wanted the boy to grow stronger. In the state he was in now he could go head to head with the most Huntsman or Huntress. With time and the right push. He might be able to take multiple teams of Hunters. Making him even more dangerous. And that excited Junner.

His whole life Junner has wanted a proper challenge. A fight for the ages. And now with this boy, he might just get the chance.

"As you wish ma'am."

With that Junner left to do his mistress's bidding. While she kept her smirk and ponder what's to come. The world was beginning to get more dangerous. She knew the Furyan wasn't going to be caught so easily. Yet she didn't care. Antonia simply wanted to see what happens before he would eventually ended up in her collection.

"Ah… what times we live in."

* * *

 **Four Days Later, Near Mistral**

It's been days since Jaune had escaped from slavery and orchestrated a massacre. And he was pretty damn happy about it. Been years since he could go where he wanted and do what he wanted. Sure the walking wasn't great but at least it beat waiting in a locked room all day or fighting in the pit.

Since he escaped Jaune hadn't ran into anything dangerous yet. Grimm and wild animals he would come across would keep their distance or run off. The Grimm would stalk him a while before running off. While not inching for a fight, Jaune was bored.

Currently it was night and he was traveling on a road he found hours ago. Deciding to follow it Jaune was surprised to see a large city brightly lit up in the distance. Which was most definitely Mistral. At least Jaune hoped.

Either way it was civilization.

Heading towards the city on the lone road. Jaune suddenly stopped when he noticed something. He wasn't alone. Stopping, Jaune dropped his pack and took a look around.

"Alright, how about you all come out." Jaune called out softy.

Rustling could be heard coming from all around him. Jaune watched as four armed individual came out from the woods. Noticing they were armed with swords and guns and had similar get ups. Jaune came to the conclusion they were belonged to a group. What caught his interest was the type of masks they wore. They were Grimm masks.

Not like the ones the Branwen tribe had so that ruled them out. Jaune eventually noticed something else interesting about them. They were Faunus.

"Something tells me you lot aren't a traveling troop of entertainers. Or simple bandits or robbers, given the type of heat you're carrying and outfits. Nah, you guys belong to something more dignified. Merc group or high profile gang?"

"Stupid human, we're a part of the White Fang." One of the White Fang grunt growled. "We were ordered to watch all roads leading to Mistral in case a very suspicious individual came along. Apparently our superiors were told something happened out in the wilds and are interested in finding out what."

White Fang, that got Jaune thinking. From what he read and remembered the White Fang were a peaceful and equal rights group. Not an armed militia group or something. What the one guy said also peaked Jaune's interest.

Was he talking about the massacre? If so then what the hell did these guys want him for? And how did they get wind of it? Tired from his journey Jaune just wanted to find a place to bunk. Maybe get a drink too.

"White Fang huh, well I got no quarrel with you people. So how about you let me pass and keep on the lookout for whatever or whoever the fuck you're looking for. Because if not, well… things aren't going to be pretty."

"Ha! As if we do what a lowly human says!" The same guy from before laughed darkly. "No, you're going to be coming with us!"

Now, there were a few things Jaune couldn't tolerate. But the main thing he didn't like was being told what to do. He had enough of that shit. Letting out a sigh Jaune took off his cloak and pack while shaking his head.

"You know… I was gonna let you assholes leave well enough alone but it seems you all made three fatal mistakes." Jaune went on to explain as he dropped his bone sword next to his pack and cloak. "First, you decided to stop me. Second, you came light. Four of you assholes, to stop me? Fucking insulting. But the worst mistake you all made…"

The White Fang members got antsy as Jaune started to take off his goggles. They readied their weapons but went stiff by what they saw next. Throwing his goggles on his cloak Jaune pulled out his Ulaks and opened his eyes.

His eyes shined brightly and menacingly in the dark.

"Facing someone who can also see in the dark."

Before any of them knew it, Jaune rushed to the nearest guy. Who tried to fire his handgun but was unable to. Slowly he felt pain as Jaune passed right by him. Looking down he saw his hand was gone! Cut completely clean off as it laid on the ground along with the gun as blood was seeping out. Blood gushed from the newly formed stump quickly after.

"AAHH-"

The guy howled in pain before he was silenced by Jaune. Who stabbed one of his blades right on top of his head, ending his life in an instant. The others quickly went on the attack. The one with an assault rifle shot at Jaune while the others raised their swords and charged.

Unafraid Jaune pulled his blade out of the dead Faunus, and turned him around and held him as a meat shield. Bullets were shot but not hitting Jaune even once. They hit and riddled the dead man's body. Eventually the White Fang gunman stopped to reload and that's when Jaune made his move.

Throwing down his meat shield Jaune charged right at the gunman. But had the two remaining White Fang members in his way armed with swords.

Child's play.

Jaune parried and blocked each strike from his attackers. Finally after pushing them back he went for the kill. Jaune spin kicked one to the ground and attacked the other swiftly. The Faunus couldn't react in time as Jaune proceeded to cut him up. Quickly Jaune sliced up his entire torso before quickly slicing open his throat in one strike. Blood poured out as the poor guy gurgled and choked. Didn't take long for him to fall to his knees and fall completely down dead.

Not hesitating Jaune ran up to the other White Fang grunt, who tried to surrender by raising their hands up and shaking in fear.

"Please no! Have mercy-ACK!"

The guy didn't get to finish as Jaune jumped up and crushed his windpipe underneath his boot. His strength and speed made sure it was quick, Jaune felt the Faunus's neck snap when he did it. Not pretty but quick.

Jaune went on to finish this whole thing by rushing for the gunman who had reloaded finally. Last thing the gunman saw was Jaune leaping towards him with blades raised. Then, complete oblivion.

The gunman was nearly decapitated, his head only hanging on by bits of skin and flesh. Blood erupted all over as he fell down. Blood and gore had covered most of Jaune. Who stood high over all the carnage and gore. His blades covered in his enemies blood. The moonlight shining over him.

Taking a look around Jaune sighed. Touching his face Jaune saw blood on his hand. Looks like some of it had gotten on his face. A pity. Still looking at the blood on his hand Jaune did something unsettling. He gave a light lick and tasted the blood. A moment later he spoke.

"Copperish. Just like usual."

Lacking any remorse Jaune went on to loot the bodies of the dead. But first he ripped off the shirt of a dead guy and cleaned himself up. While not completely clean he went back to looting. Not bothering with their weapons he took their Lien and a scroll off one of them.

He's heard of them but never actually touched one. Antonia probably thought he was going call for help if he got his hands on one. Who the hell was going to call? One of these could come in handy. Afterwards Jaune walked over and got his stuff, placing the scroll in his pack. He looked at the bodies around him.

He felt nothing by what he just did. For him it was a regular night. Killing came easy and had no consequence in Jaune's mind. Just the way he was. To him killing is as easy as breathing. What was done was done. Time to move out.

Jaune resumed his journey to Mistral. Leaving the bodies where they laid. Probably a few hours until someone finds them. He didn't care who. If someone was looking for him then let them come. He worked to hard to be free and he wasn't going to let anyone lock him up again. If they wanted to ghost him then they were welcomed to try.

Once he reached Mistral Jaune knew what he was going to do now. First he was going to find out was looking for him and them go all shiv happy on their ass. Then do whatever the hell he wanted next.

"Should have came more armed."

Jaune had completely left the scene and headed for Mistral.

* * *

 **Hour Later, In Mistral.**

Jaune looked around at the buildings and other things common place in a city. It was quite a sight for someone who hasn't seen a city as large and marvelous like Mistral. Jaune can't remember the last time he was even in a city. Hell, he couldn't even remember his hometown. Not even the continent he hailed from.

Wasn't hard to get into the city. They had to screen travelers to let them. Considering how he looked and had no proper identification with him. Chances were they place him custody or at best won't let him in. So he decided to just sneak it. Wasn't hard, city defenses were to keep Grimm out. Not people.

Since sneaking in Jaune had wondered where to go. He wanted to find out who was looking into him but thought it be best to get some rest. But he was sure enough not sleeping outside. Nah, a proper bed. That's what he wanted first. Maybe a bite or drink too. After that he can start his search. Maybe get some proper ID and papers. If he couldn't find anything then he'll just head out.

If White Fang were looking for him then Menagerie would be the best place to look. The continent Sanus would also be the best place to look too. Chances Vale and Vacuo were also good places for them. Solitas was probably not the best place to look though. Since slavery was pretty big there at one point. Doubt Faunus would want to live anywhere near the place that had bounded their ancestors to a life of bondage. So Atlas was out of the question too.

"Worry about it later." Jaune muttered.

Looking for a place to rest was harder than you'd think. Jaune didn't want to be noticed by going to one of those luxury or expensive inns. He had the Lien but didn't look the part. And given his weapons and look regular inns were out of the question. They'd expect him to be a Huntsman or some shit. Not wanting to deal with that, Jaune thought it be best to find an inn somewhere in the shady parts of Mistral.

Soon the marvelous buildings were far from his sight and Jaune found himself looking at a place he found only seconds ago. A bar and inn called The Hunter Gratzner. Strange name. Seeing as this place was far from any respectable establishment, pretty sure Jaune found what he was looking for.

Wasting no time Jaune walked into the place. He saw the main lobby was the bar and stairs which led upstairs to the rooms. Looking around he saw a few customers. Some were mingling or drinking, one or two completely passed out. Jaune noticed the bartender at the bar was a woman. A very fine looking one. Had a rough but lovely appearance about her. With short blonde.

She and a few customers looked to see who had walked in. Looks of surprise and intrigued hit their faces. They'd be fools not to notice how Jaune looked. To them he looked to be a mercenary or Huntsman by how armed and equipped he was. He was also pretty young, too young to be here. But after a cold look he gave them many of them returned to their own business. All except the bartender who kept an eye on him as walked over to the counter.

"What can I get you?" She asked.

Jaune took a seat at the bar and thought about it. He's only had liquor once. A few months ago after a fight someone sent him a bottle of expensive wine. Likely from Antonia or one of her friends. It was called Shiraz. It had a sweet taste. Didn't give him much of a buzz like most would say when drinking. But it was good. He finished the bottle then and there.

"Shiraz, sweet if you have any. None of that box stuff."

"That's one of our most expensive drinks. You sure you can pay for that?" She asked. "Also aren't you a bit young to be in here?"

Her answer was Jaune pulling a sizable amount of Lien. Enough to pay for the drink and then some. The bartender took the hint when Jaune shot her a smirk. Which she smirked in return. She went to get the Shiraz and a glass.

"Just the bottle."

She shrugged and grabbed the bottle. Opening it and placing it down right in front of Jaune. Who took a giant swig of it. He let out a satisfied sigh as he stopped.

"Anything else?"

Jaune took out more Lien out and placed them on the counter.

"Need a bed for a few days." Jaune said pulling out some more Lien. Surprising the bartender. "I also need some info, if you're willing to share what you know?"

The bartender stared at Jaune with a skeptical gaze. Then at the Lien. Eventually she sighed.

"What do you want to know?" She asked.

Being a bartender she knew things. Being a bartender in the shady parts of Mistral she knew things many shouldn't. Things a person could get killed for.

"I'm looking to get some proper documentation and identification. Sneaking around can get tiresome. Other than that I'm looking for some people. First is a rich chick named Antonia Chillingsworth, a family called the Arcs. And finally a group called The White Fang."

That got a few customers attention for those who could hear Jaune. The bartender thought heavily on what he was asking. Then spoke.

"Hmm, don't know any Antonia. If she's high profile only guys up in the high parts of the city will know. Arcs? They used to camp out in the wilds all the time around here until something happened to one of their own. A little boy of theirs got kidnapped. Heard they're still holding out hope for him. A good reward is out on his whereabouts. But if he was kidnapped by the usual traffickers chances are he's dead."

Jaune's eyes widened when hearing this. Thankfully his goggles hid it. His family were still looking for him? Now that wasn't something he expected. The news on Antonia was displeasing but not too bad. In time he'll find her.

Eventually.

"About getting papers and ID, I know a guy. I can contact him tomorrow. You can meet him here in the afternoon. As for The White Fang? You sure you want to look into them?" She asked giving Jaune a wary look. "These guys don't mess around. They're dangerous."

Immediately Jaune chuckled which unsettled many of the patrons. The bartender was on edge when Jaune stared at her with a predatory grin.

"Trust me when I say there are more things dangerous out there then some assholes playing dress up." Jaune kept grinning. "Tell me what you know about them. Do they operate here or abroad? Who's calling the shots?"

Giving a hesitant look the bartender finally gave in and talked.

"They used to be peaceful, their original leader was Ghira Belladonna until he stepped down and Sienna Khan took over. That's when they became more violent. Bombing and killing and making the Schnee's company life hell. They usually operate abroad. Recently in Vale they've been making head way. A cell is here but aren't really causing trouble as of late. Probably looking to recruit more members."

"You know where they hold up."

"Why do you want to know?" She asked wary of the answers she was going to get. "You aren't looking to fight them are you?"

The look Jaune gave her sent chills down her spine.

"No, just want to talk. That's all." Jaune said getting his Shiraz, drinking it all in one go. Done with it he placed it down and looked over at the bartender. "Doesn't matter, I'll find them soon enough. What room is mine?"

Took a moment for her to snap out of it. When she did she reached down behind the counter and pulled out a room key. Which had the room number hooked to it. She handed it to Jaune.

Without a word Jaune looked at the number and nodded at the bartender. Getting off his seat he began to leave.

"Wait." The bartender softy called out. "What's your name?"

Jaune stopped. Should he tell her? That he was the kidnapped Arc boy. Thinking over it Jaune decided against it. It would have only things more difficult. He was surprised his family were still looking for him. Holding on to hope. But that hope was misplaced. Their boy was dead. He died a long time ago in that pit.

Still, Jaune should tell her something. After all she did help him out a lot. Whether she could be trusted is yet to be seen. What should he tell her? He could give her his first name. But what about last name? She'd probably get curious, and that's not what Jaune needed right now.

That's when Jaune remembered something. A name he read from that file. That ancestor of his. For the longest time Jaune just stood there. But that changed as he finally spoke.

"Jaune… Jaune Riddick."

Not bothering to look back Jaune resumed walking. The bartender and fellow customers that heard him all wondering the same thing.

Who the hell was Jaune Riddick?

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: There you go. A completely unnecessary chapter for a crazy and unnecessary RWBY crossover story that's not even listed on the crossover archive. Why? Because it's a minor crossover. And because I doubt people will notice this story being the first one of its kind. I mean the Riddick thing. Got a problem with that then too bad. Though if you're butt hurt about it I'll post this on the crossover archive down the road. Don't know why I wrote this. Been busy with my other stories and just needed to write something else before I went crazy. Never really got into RWBY until the 3** **rd** **volume. Got to say Rooster Teeth are making some good shit. First Red vs Blue, then RWBY, Camp Camp, Nomad of Nowhere and now gen:LOCK. They sure are amazing. Why Riddick you may ask? Well I've just been rewatching the whole franchise and played a few of the games. And boom, Jaune Riddick is born! Why Jaune you may also ask? Well why not him. Sure he's a bit of a goof but he's a good guy and had the short ended of the stick when falling in love. So why not have him have a darker upbringing. Not really sure if I'll continue this. I have plans for it but I'll wait and see what you all want. If you're wondering what's with Jaune and what's going on I'll lay it down for you all.**

 **Jaune isn't crazy. Though he's not all there. You what he did. Being raised half your life in a cage and forced to fight to the death can do that. He kills because that's what he's done since he was small. Being trained by a guy like Vaako isn't exactly a healthy upbringing. If you need to label him. He's a sociopath, but a high functioning sociopath. He's a killer. Simple as that. Maybe he'll change down the line but now he's like Riddick. Probably even worse. And he's got quite the mouth.**

 **Jaune's power and skill is pretty good. You saw how he handled those White Fang grunts. He could take on grunts no problem at all. He can also take on regular Huntsmen and Huntresses. A whole team though? Maybe. Right now he could probably beat people like Yang and Pyrrha only because he would hold nothing back. Right now Jaune will always for the kill in a fight. Also given the abilities he has it be no problem. But as he is right now he can't take on people like Raven, Qrow or Salem's servants. In time though he definitely can.**

 **The Arcs are descendants of Furyans. All I can say right now is something happened to cause them to branch off. And caused the last Furyans were wiped out. Maybe it was war or the Grimm? Salem or Ozma's scheming? Or maybe the mysterious rivalry with the Silver Eyed Warriors? Or maybe something else sinister happened. What ever happened will be shown eventually. If that's what you all want.**

 **What's up with him and Grimm and animals? All I can say right now it involves his powers and psyche. Also because it's an animal thing.**

 **This takes place around a year before Jaune is 17. So a year and a half before everyone heads for Beacon. Expect Jaune to acquaint himself with a few of them before then. Since he's in Mistral I'll let you guess who he'll run into first.**

 **Why are the White Fang looking into him? Just roll with it.**

 **Characters from the Riddick series have shown up and a few more will appear. Not a whole lot or all at once. But in time yeah. If you don't know any of the characters that showed up look them up. Like I said this will be a minor thing.**

 **Look, this is just something to get my mind off my other stories. Sure I got plans for this but only if you guys want more. So, tell me what you think or want in reviews. Also can anyone guess who the bartender is and why Raven abduct Jaune? I'm curious to see your answers. And now for the thing I've been dreading. Pairings, look I'll let you give me suggestions. I'll think about them and when I figure out what's going to happen you'll know. Until then chill and enjoy the bloody ride. With that out of the way I'm off. Sorry for any mistakes I've made but not having a beta reader sucks. Next chapter will be out soon if that's what you want. Until then see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Riddick or anything else related to them. They belong to their respective owners and companies.**

* * *

Been a long time since I slept in a room with no bars or locked doors. With guards armed and watching my every move. Sleeping on a comfy bed. Almost like laying on a marshmallow. All of this was strange. Since I was a boy I was a slave, treated like an animal. Forced to act like an animal. Not easy to simply forget that. Don't think I can. Too many scars.

Too many ghosts.

My time as a free man have been good. So far anyway. Killing those White Fang goons felt… enlightening. Before that encounter people only tried to kill me because they were paid to or forced at times. While those White Fang idiots weren't trying to kill me at first. It was still strange.

Killing those who aren't just out right trying to kill you. Because of greed. Or being forced to.

I still felt nothing towards them. Immoral it may have been but that's just how I was. In a fight you must not hold nothing back. One mistake would get me killed. The scars I have can tell you that. The stories they could tell if they could talk. The strong live while the weak die. For a time that's how I felt. That is until I realized something.

It was complete bullshit.

The strong were once weak and the weak in time, can grow strong. Eventually the strong will became weak. The whole belief was contradictory. Once upon a time ago I was weak. Until I was pushed and broken. In time I ended who I am today. A killer yes, but I'm alive. And those who try and do something about it will end up like those White Fang jamokes.

Anyways, it's been a few days since I've been in Mistral. The meeting the bartender/innkeeper arrange with me and her contact went well. Took a bit of Lien but I got what I wanted. ID and documentation along with a passport. Which will prove very useful. For the help I gave some extra Lien to the bartender who refused. She was just happy to help. And that I had given her enough.

Strange one that woman. I learned that her name is Carolyn Fry. Cute name. I'm not an idiot to know Fry was a beautiful woman. But I kept it to myself. When I was locked up I'd never thought much about women. Or men in that sort of way. Only surviving. Now that I'm free. Maybe I should try my luck?

Regardless of what I want. First things first, I need to try and find the White Fang. Shouldn't be too hard. In fact it wasn't. After getting my documentation papers and ID. I went out to find info. Which involved me pressing hard on a few rats. Scum of the slums who knew things. Eventually after a few killings here and there I found a sketchy rat Faunus who told me what I wanted to know.

The local White Fang were hold up at the docks. Posing as the local workforce as a cover. Clever. They were here to gather more recruits for their cause. And await further orders from their leaders. Apparently they found some of their guys dead and ripped up on the outskirts of the city. Guess they found the grunts I'll killed before anyone else. Because of that they were locking down hard and were all hold up at the docks.

All those rats in one place.

The plan was for me to go down and ghost the lot of them. But not before getting some answers. Perhaps I should leave a message. Like leaving a survivor. Dead men tell no tales after all. I wondered why they so were interested in me? How did they know someone like me existed at all? Fortunately I found out that last part this morning. Looks like the local authorities and Huntsmen discovered the mansion. Wasn't long till the news outlets found out too. The authorities said it was bandits and that Grimm came in to clean house. By all accounts it was text book massacre.

No survivors.

However a few thought otherwise. It was unfortunate the fires that were caused by my bombs grew out of control and burned the whole place down. The whole mansion burned down and buried the arena and pens with burned rubble and debris. Making it impossible for anyone to investigate.

No one other the ones who knew of the underground fights will never know of the horrors of what happened there.

They also couldn't find out who owned the mansion and hired the guards. Many thought it was just some rich asshole trying their luck out in the wilds. And tragedy struck. It happens all too often. Gotta admit. Antonia sure knows how to cover her tracks. I tried finding some info on her but found nothing. Doesn't matter, something tells me she'll make an appearance eventually. When that happens she's dead.

I've been working myself up lately. Since I'm free I should go and relax. Take in the sights and what not. Still got enough Lien to burn. Heard there was a big tournament taking place. It was apparently the finals of the Mistral Regional Tournament. Lots of the press were talking about some famous girl who is in the final. Many are certain she's going to win.

Maybe she will?

Don't know if I'll have time to swing by but it is something to look into. Whatever I do I should lay low. Those killings I did in the slums won't emerge for awhile and not a lot will care and just write it off as usual slum related crime. But better safe than sorry.

Time to have some fun.

* * *

 **Mistral**

Jaune Riddick, formally Jaune Arc was waking the streets of Mistral. Still wearing his cloak to conceal his weapons. In the high district in the afternoon. Where the rich and famous lived. Not far the Mistral Regional Tournament was taking place. Probably over by now. Originally Jaune wanted to check it out. But when he heard it wasn't the kind of tournament he thought. He left to sightsee.

' _Pointless tournament. So many rules and restrictions.'_ Jaune thought with a cold expression. ' _Forgot normal people can't stomach death matches. What's the point of fighting like that? I did it only because I was forced to. May have grew into it but I didn't love it.'_

For Jaune fighting was everything. He had to fight just to survive. He was a survivor. And always will be. Those who fought for something other than that were nothing but idiots. Children and dreamers who will get killed by this cold world eventually.

That's just how it was.

Jaune felt his stomach rumble. This morning he ate the last of his rations. Before he got back he will have to get some more in case he had to leave. Now though he should probably get himself some grub. Not wanting to eat anywhere here. Jaune headed back to the lower class parts of town. Or maybe just head back to the inn.

Eventually Jaune entered the lower class part of town. Not a nice place like the high district but not as bad as the slums. But it still had some bad crime. As Jaune past a dark alley he noticed something. A person in a black hooded cloak, being surrounded by four men. One had a knife while the others had blunt objects in their hands. They looked filthy and hungry. Muggers were common place around here, especially in this part of the city. Jaune could have kept walking until he noticed something.

For a brief moment he saw the cloaked person's face when they turned to look at the men surrounding them. For that briefest moment he saw her. A beautiful girl. With scarlet red hair and clear green eyes. That's not all he noticed, Jaune took noticed she was armed to. Her weapons hidden underneath her cloak.

Her posture and movements were the kind to belong to someone not afraid or nervous, in fact she was calm. Very calm.

"Alright, give us all your Lien and we'll let you go!" The oblivious mugger barked out holding their knife poorly. "We saw you come from the high district we know you have Lien so hand it over!"

The cloaked girl kept her composure. Not even inching towards her concealed weapons.

"You don't want to do this." The cloaked girl warned unafraid.

The muggers still unaware of what they were dealing with inched closer with their weapon at the ready. But before anyone of them could make a move. A large figure from the shadows suddenly appeared behind the mugger with the knife.

"Should have listened to the lady."

The mugger with the knife turned and tried to attack who startled him. But just as he raised his knife he felt an immense pain coming from his hand. When he looked he saw that nothing was there but a bleeding stump, and his hand and knife were sent flying high in the air. Along with bits of blood.

"AHHH! OH MY OUM!" The mugger screamed falling to his knees and holding the stump that used to be his hand. "AHHH!"

The cloaked girl and other muggers were shocked by what just happened. The muggers grew fearful while the girl became tense as the large figure came out from the shadows. Jaune casually walked to the wounded mugger with one of his kukri in hand. The knife was bloody from the attack it dealt.

No one spoke, not even the wounded mugger who stopped screaming and looked up at Jaune. The way he looked with that bloody knife in his hand would make anyone scared. Suddenly all the pain the wounded mugger felt paled in comparison to the fear he felt.

"Normally, I wouldn't bother with something like this. Not my fight… but I just can't stand the sight of people like you." Jaune coldly said to the down mugger who looked ready to piss himself. Looking down at his kukri Jaune sighed. Wiping it against his pants. "Now look what you did. Getting my blade filthy. I should gut you along with the rest of you street trash."

The other muggers dropped their weapons and backed off a little. They then quickly took off running towards the other end of the alley. The remaining mugger fell on his butt still holding on to his bloody arm while crying in fear. The cloaked girl remained tense but held her ground.

Jaune simply shook his head still staring down at the crying mugger. Even though the girl and mugger couldn't see it. They somehow knew he had an icy gaze. Jaune then knelt down to the mugger and whispered so the girl couldn't hear.

"Leave, while you still can. I would kill you but I don't waste my time on trash. I also don't want to scare the girl away. So please…" Jaune smiled creepily at the mugger, scaring the shit out of him. "Fuck off."

In that instant, the mugger saw death. The way Jaune looked at him and that smile. He knew he would kill him. The mugger used all his will power to nod and get up. Once up he took off running. Crying and holding his arm. Leaving his bloody hand behind.

Only Jaune and the girl remained. It took awhile for the girl to work up the nerve to talk.

"Y-you didn't need to do that." The girl firmly spoke. Though you could hear the uneasiness in her tone. "I could have handled them, even without hurting them that bad."

Letting out a scoff Jaune gave her a sly smile.

"I knew that. But a beautiful girl such as yourself shouldn't bother with that kind of trash." Jaune kept smiling when he saw the girl hide her blush by using her hood. "Why is someone from the high distinct down here with us common folk anyway?"

The girl didn't say anything. She sighed and removed her hood. Giving Jaune a good look at her. She was very beautiful. She had a warrior look about her. Dare he say an Amazon or Spartan look.

"I uh, just wanted to get away from the high life a little." The girl said sheepishly. "Um, can you please not tell anyone you saw me?"

Raising an eyebrow Jaune spoke.

"Why? You running from the law?" Jaune asked eyeing her up. "You don't look the type. Are you an actress or heiress or something?"

The girl looked completely shocked by Jaune's questions. She blinked a few times before speaking.

"Do you really have no idea who I am?" The girl asked in disbelief.

Jaune shrugged and shook his head.

"Nope. Just got into town a few days ago. Been out in the wild for… well let's just say a long time." Jaune said putting his kukri away. "You famous or something?"

Immediately the girl stammered and shook her head quickly.

"No! I mean no. I-I just have one of those faces you know." The girl gave a slight bow. "Forgive me for earlier. I appreciate the help."

Jaune didn't know what to say. Originally he was going to keep walking. He didn't have the faintest idea why he stopped. Was it because she was pretty? Maybe that's it? But for some reason something deep in his mind told him to help. But why? Wasn't his problem. Regardless, it was done.

Giving a small nod Jaune began to leave but was stopped.

"Wait!"

Turning his head Jaune saw the girl holding out her hand towards him. She quickly retracted it when she realized what she did.

"Um, is there anything I could do to properly thank you?" The girl asked with a light blush matching her hair.

This was surprising. Never in his life had Jaune ever been thanked. Though he's never saved anyone until today. Go figure. Thinking about it Jaune had something in mind.

"How about a bite to eat?"

"Uh… sure."

A little while later both Jaune and the girl left the alley. Both cloaked up and heading for the nicer part of the lower part of the city. The walk was silent as they passed other people. The girl snuck a glance here and there at Jaune who didn't mind. Eventually they found a food stand at a local park. Selling hotdogs.

Buying two the girl gave one to Jaune. Who looked at it strangely.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's just, I can't remember the last time I had one of these." Jaune said taking a bite out of the hotdog. Causing him to crack a small smile. "Pretty good."

The girl smiled as she led Jaune to a park bench. Where the two sat down. It was awkward at first. Both just sat there eating. The girl kept her hood up hoping no one would notice her while Jaune kept an eye out. In case anything should happen. Vaako beat into him to always be prepared.

"So, where you from?"

Jaune turned to see the red head looking at him curiously. Should he answer her? She did buy him some food. Even though it might not be the truth he should tell her something.

"Don't know. Can't remember the city or town I was born in. I was raised mostly in the wilds. My… guardian wasn't the most pleasant person." Jaune lied with a good poker face. "Life wasn't easy. She kept me locked up, only letting me out to be tutored. She expected great things of me apparently."

The girl listened to Jaune's story with a sympathetic expression.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Jaune's eyes widened as he looked at the girl. He's…never heard that before either.

Sorry.

The way he was raised and lived before being free, it was unforgiving. No ever told him sorry. Vaako taught him to never be sorry.

"Um…?" Jaune began, unsure of what to say. "Don't be. Broke out the first chance I got. That's all behind me."

Going back to eating his hotdog, Jaune tried to ignore the look the girl gave him. She pitied him. He didn't like it. But for some reason he couldn't say or do anything otherwise. If it was anyone else he would tell them the cold hard truth. Or to fuck off.

But she was different. Why? Because she looked pretty? Because she was a girl? It was beginning to piss him off a little.

"You didn't mention your parents."

Stopping before he took another bite, Jaune didn't bother to look at the girl this time.

"They're not in the picture." Jaune simply said. "Had some sisters but… yeah, not in the picture anymore either. Most of my life it's just been me."

Not sure what to say the girl remained silent.

"Do… do you miss them?"

Sighing, Jaune just took another bite out of his hotdog. Was she trying to mess with him or was she just this curious? Did she know he was lying and was trying to fish out the truth? What is up with this girl? Finally after some time Jaune answered.

"I used to. But I grew up."

Now that was truthful. At least Jaune hoped. Jaune Arc was dead, he was Jaune Riddick. And Jaune Riddick has no family. No friends. Just a lot of assholes trying to kill him.

"If it helps, I know what it feels like to be locked up."

Jaune chuckled a little. Causing the girl to give him a look. She had no idea what it felt like. But Jaune would humor her.

"Really?" Jaune asked taking another bite. "How?"

Hesitant, the girl thought about what to say. Almost like how Jaune looked trying to come up with a lie.

"Well, I feel trapped. I'm content with my life but I wish I could do more. Be more free. Like you." The girl explained. "People treat me different once they know me. It's hard to make any kind of connection with people like that. Your guardian sounds a whole like my manager-I mean, like someone I know. He too expects a lot of me."

Jaune looked at the girl with interest and surprise. While he couldn't fully relate, there was some things that he could relate to her. Being a slave/pit fighter wasn't easy. It was hell. The only connection he could think of was with him and Vaako. And he was an asshole.

"You should tell that person to fuck off."

"What?" The girl asked shocked.

"Tell him to fuck off. If you feel trap, then break free. For too long I was trapped. Being what they wanted me to be. Sure for awhile I was okay with it. But eventually I chose freedom. Do what I want. Being my own person. For the first in a long time I feel… better. Not quite happy but not miserable. In the end I think we choose what we want. I could still be trapped but not anymore. I choose what I do and want."

Jaune finished eating his hotdog and let out a satisfied sigh. Looking up he enjoyed the sky. Well as much as he could. His eyes and goggles made it difficult. Makes wish you could enjoy the little things.

The girl thought over Jaune's words. While crude they had some wisdom. Smiling, she spoke.

"Thank you."

There was that word again.

Looking at the girl Jaune couldn't help but smile back in return. They both just sat there. Enjoying each other's company. It was nice.

This went on until a ringing sound could be heard coming from the girl. She took out a small scroll and started to read a message that was sent to her. Reading it she sighed with a frown. Then smiled and began to tap a message. Hitting send she put her scroll on silent and placed it away.

"Who was that?"

"That person I know." The girl smirked mischievously. "Told him to fuck off."

For the first time in a long time. Jaune gave out a genuine and pleasant laugh.

"Atta girl."

Eventually the girl also finished her hotdog. Jaune took a look at the sun to see it was nearing evening. He had some White Fang to talk to. Man, there's always someone who needs killing.

"Well, this was pretty fun. Can't say the last time I said that." Jaune smiled getting up. "Sorry to eat and run but I got some business to take care of."

"Yes, it seems I should head back also." The girl stated with a smile. "Strange, I seem to have forgotten to ask for your name."

Jaune kept his smile as he spoke.

"It's Jaune Riddick."

"Jaune Riddick, thank you again." She thanked once more giving a nod. Then she suddenly had a blush. "Um, is there any chance I'll see you again?"

Again Jaune was surprised. Did she really want to see him again? Would she? After cleaning out the local White Fang he would probably leave. Though it was possibility she could see him again.

"Maybe… who knows?" Jaune said giving the girl one more smile. "So, you gonna give me a name or keep me guessing beautiful?"

Still blushing the girl giggled before smiling back with a mischievous look.

"Tell you what, if we see each other again I'll tell you my name." She said surprising Jaune yet again. She then started to leave, but not before giving Jaune one last pleasant smile. "Next time, you're buying. Goodbye Jaune."

That's when she left. Disappearing into a crowd. Jaune stood there for awhile. He couldn't figure out why, but he hoped he could see her again. Again, was it because she was beautiful? Because he shared a nice moment with her? Or was it because she tried to relate to him?

Him, a former slave. An pit fighter. A killer.

Why did she make him feel this way? Why did he intervene and stop those muggers? He could have killed them or even keep walking. Why didn't he? Like he said it wasn't his fight. For some reason that girl made him act strange. And it wasn't all that bad.

"Next time huh…"

Soon enough Jaune took his leave as well. His destination the docks. Infiltrating and killing were on his mind. However deep down he thought about the mysterious red head. Maybe… it wouldn't so bad to see her again.

* * *

 **Mistral Docks, Around Midnight**

The docks of Mistral. Goods and product from all over Remnant come through here. Illegal and legal. Everyday shipments are being sent or brought it. People using the ports and traveling from here to anywhere around Remnant. By legal and illegal means. Right now in a large warehouse which should be holding goods is instead a base of operations for the local White Fang.

A terrorist organization fighting for Faunus rights.

A lone White Fang grunt was standing guard by one of the warehouse entrances. The back door one to be precise. He was armed with an assault rifle and was a little on edge. Few days ago they got orders from the top brass to watch all roads and keep on the look out for anyone suspicious.

Because a massacre had taken place out in the wilds. Lots of humans were killed. Many thought it was bandits or Grimm. But the leadership of the White Fang thought differently. If someone powerful had committed such an act then looking into it was needed. Especially if whoever did it was a Faunus.

The White Fang stationed here immediately did as they were told. Unfortunately something terrible happened to one of the groups on lookout. They were killed. Almost ripped apart. Whoever or whatever killed them did it with something sharp. From what they saw it could have been a sword or something. One of the dead guy's head was barely hanging on to his body.

The whole thing spooked everyone. The officer in charge had to recall all the groups and agents back just to figure out what was going to happen. Right now at least 30 strong were in the warehouse. All waiting to get word from one the higher ups.

"This blows man. Why am I stuck out here?" The grunt whined with a sigh. "Who the hell is going to try and snoop around here? Least of all attack. They'd be nuts to even try."

The grunt leaned against the wall and huffed. Suddenly he noticed something moving in the dark towards him. It was a cloaked figure walking past some large cargo containers.

"Halt!" The grunt barked out pouting his gun at the figure. "Who goes there?"

Meanwhile inside the warehouse a whole lot White Fang were gathered. A few were guarding the entrances from the inside. Many were just talking amongst themselves or waiting. Some large boxes and cargo containers were here and there. The officer, the highest rank White Fang here. Was in her office speaking to one of the higher ups of the White Fang.

Many who were gathered here were new or too low rank to know what was going on. Only thing they knew was that some of their comrades were killed. Inciting anger among them. Many of them wanted pay back. A lot of them were on edge. So what happened next only made things worse.

 **VROOM!**

All the lights and power in the warehouse suddenly went off.

"Crap!"

"What happened to the lights?"

"Stupid old dump."

"Don't panic, we can all see. It's probably just some faulty wiring."

As many of them tried to figure out was wrong. The back door of the warehouse was slammed open. Getting everyone's attention. The nearest grunt to the door spoke.

"Hey, the boss told you to stay outside and keep guard-"

The grunt failed to finished because something was thrown at him. Causing him to catch it. When he did he looked at it and felt something wet. Once he got a good look of what he caught he screamed and dropped it.

"H-HOLY SHIT! IT'S HIS FUCKING HEAD!"

Everyone present were confused which turned into shock and horror by what they saw. Laying on the ground was their fellow comrade's decapitated and bleeding head! His mask was gone showing his lifeless eyes which were frozen in terror.

"So, this where the mighty White Fang cower?"

Everyone readied their weapons and looked towards the back door. There they saw a cloaked figure in the bright moonlight entering from the opened door. They could see he was armed, with a long kukri knife in one hand. The blade was dripping with blood.

"Real skittish you lot. More skittish than your friend was. Especially those jamokes I killed outside the city. At least they tried to put up a fight."

The figure pulled off their cloak and something strapped to their back. Then he pulled something off his face and dropped it on top of the cloak. What they saw next put fear into many of them. They saw his eyes.

Jaune's eyes.

Pulling out his other kukri knife, Jaune smiled as he saw all the uncertain and fearful faces of the White Fang.

"Hopefully at least one of you can tell me what I want to know. Your friend there didn't no dick." Jaune chuckled darkly. "I also hope you all put up a decent fight."

…

…

…

"KILL HIM!" A random grunt yelled.

Immediately all hell broke loose. The grunt from earlier let out a war cry and fired his assault rifle at Jaune. Who smirked and rushed towards him. He dashed left and right avoiding the oncoming bullets, a few hit him but were stopped by his aura.

The grunt kept firing until Jaune reached him. The grunt couldn't do a thing as Jaune clotheslined him with such force he did a complete flip. His gun was thrown high in the air. Jaune threw one of his kukri at the next White Fang grunt. Hitting and piecing his chest, he screamed in pain and fell to his knees. Next Jaune grabbed the gun the downed grunt flung into the air. He took aim and unloaded the rest of the gun's rounds at those in front of him

Hitting at least 5 or 6 grunts, two fell down dead. While the rest fell down injured and in pain. Tossing the empty gun aside Jaune looked down at the downed grunt he clotheslined. Last thing the poor bastard saw was Jaune's boot slamming down and breaking his neck.

Not stopping, Jaune rush into the large group of White Fang. He first went for the grunt he hit with his kukri he threw earlier. Once he reached him he pulled out his kukri with a sickening wet sound. As the grunt reeled in pain Jaune stabbed him through the neck! Blood erupted from his wound as Jaune pulled his knife out and kicked the dead grunt to the ground.

Without skipping a beat Jaune charged at the next grunt. He stabbed and sliced her up until she screamed and fell. Two grunts with swords tried to come from behind and sneak attack him. But Jaune quickly spun around and beheaded the two of them with a synchronized slice from his knives. Their heads dropped to the ground along with their headless bodies.

At that moment the grunts stopped their attack. Jaune did the same. As they surrounded him, he just stood there covered in blood while the ones he killed laid around him. Jaune knew they were afraid. Few were shaking and couldn't properly hold their weapons. Never in their lives had they seen such death. He's killed so many of them in so little time.

It should have been impossible.

"In a sick kind of way… I missed this."

The remaining White Fang looked at Jaune, who looked down at his blades then at the bodies around him. For him this felt right. An unsettling smile embraced his face.

"The blood, the fight, my blades doing their work. My work. Most of my life I had to kill. Kill to survive. Because I was forced to. For them. You guys have the right idea about humanity. We're savages. Only right for you to stoop to our level. Killing and hurting to get your way. To be free and treated with respect. Even if it's with fear. I respect that… sadly all of you made the worst of your worthless lives."

Jaune faced the frightened grunts of the White Fang. His smile soon turning into a cold scowl.

"You messed with the wrong animal."

With that Jaune charged at them.

Screams and gunfire filled the entire warehouse. Blood, swords and bullet casings dropped to the floor. Along with fingers, hands, arms and the occasional head. This went on until Jaune killed the last remaining grunt. Pulling out his knives from his chest, a look of horror the last thing to embrace his face.

He killed them all. Well, not all of them. A few were crying or grunting in pain. All gravely wounded from the fight. None could get up. So they would die eventually. If not then that's not his problem.

Jaune noticed a light was coming from the office above. Looks like he missed one.

In the office, a White Fang officer was hiding behind her desk. Armed with a handgun. A scroll on the ground by her side, which was showing a static video feed. Minutes ago she was conversing with a higher rank White Fang member. But when she heard what was going outside. She cut the call and took a peak outside. She was so horrified. That she quickly got her gun and hid.

Suddenly the door slowly began to creak open. The officer's heart beat raced and she shook in fear. She heard footsteps coming towards her. As they got closer she debated on what to do. Should she try and attack? Hope he doesn't find her? Should she just kill herself? It may have been a more quicker death than what she saw him do.

His demon like eyes shining brightly as he slaughtered everyone.

Before she could do anything, the desk she was hiding behind was thrown across the room. She screamed as she pointed her gun at Jaune. But before she could fire Jaune slapped it away causing her to drop it. Next thing the officer knew she forced against the wall with a blade pressed against her neck.

She looked up at her attacker and froze in terror. He was covered in blood and had a cold expression on his face. No remorse in those eyes of his. The officer hadn't been so frightened in her whole life. It was like staring at death. She shook in fear as Jaune moved his face close to hers. He took a good look at her and what he did next frightened her even more.

He smelled her. His hot breath touching her skin which sent chills down her spine. She thought she was going to die right then and there.

"Never lie to me, I'll never hurt you." Jaune whispered in her ear. He then moved his head back a little and stared at her. "Tell me what I want to know and you'll live. You have my word."

She didn't why but she believed him. Even though he was human and killed all her comrades.

"Do you understand me?" He asked giving her his steely gaze.

"… Y-yes…" She answered.

"Why are you looking for me?"

"O-our leader and higher ranked members caught wind of that massacre a few days ago! Many of us thought it was just Grimm or bandits but they were convinced someone else did it. T-they hoped it was a Faunus who would join us. Now though, I can see that they were wrong."

Jaune scoffed lightly and shook his head. He knew she wasn't lying, not with a blade pressed against her neck. So that's why the White Fang were so interested in him.

"Where is your base of operations? Your real base? Where is Sienna Khan?"

The officer grew pale.

"I-I-I don't know I swear! Only higher rank members and those who've been in the White Fang longer know that! They only made me an officer because my brother is a higher rank member and because they were sending me here! All this was supposed to be a simple recruitment station!"

Jaune did not looked pleased. He slowly pressed his blade a bit further, drawing a little bit of blood.

"WAIT! I don't know where Sienna Khan is, but I know where another higher ranked member is! He would know where she is! He's the leader of the Vale branch! His name is Adam Taurus! I also hear the former White Fang leader's daughter is his right hand! Rumors also suggest they might be more than comrades. Please that's all I know!"

The blade was suddenly eased up. Making the officer sigh in relief. However that quickly changed when Jaune moved a bit closer to her face. His shining eyes almost piercing right through her soul. He then spoke in an icy tone.

"I want you to tell everyone, Faunus and human alike. Of what you saw here tonight… every last detail of what you saw. I want you tell them how I killed your friends and comrades without breaking a sweat. Without any remorse. I want you to tell everyone this is what happens if you fuck with me. I'm an ex-slave who is done taking shit from everyone. I'm letting you live to tell everyone that. And if you don't do this simple task I will know. I will come and find you. No matter how far or deep you hide I will find you. Do you understand?"

Jaune waited for the terrified Faunus to speak. She did not, only giving a terrified nod. Seeing she understood him Jaune let go of her. Dropping to the floor the White Fang officer stayed down and backed against the wall. She kept her eyes on Jaune, worried if he was going to make a move on her. But was shocked to see him leaving. He was being true to his word.

A human, true to their word. She's never heard of such a thing.

"Remember what I said girl… tell everyone what you saw and heard."

That's all Jaune said before he left. Walking over the bodies that had filled the warehouses floor. Blood, bodies and weapons laid before Jaune. Who walked over them without a care in the world. Soon he reached the back door to the warehouse. He picked up his cloak, sword and goggles.

Putting them on and placing his blade away. Jaune left. Leaving the warehouse filled with the fallen White Fang members. On that night all but one of the Mistral White Fang branch were slain.

The survivor, who was spared did as she was told. The days following that horrifying night she told her superiors, her family and what friends she had left. She told anyone who would listen. The coming days whispers and rumors were spread. Of a former slave with the eyes of a demon who slaughtered multiple White Fang like it was nothing.

Whispers and rumors of the mysterious killer with shining eyes. Soon almost everyone in Remnant will catch wind of them. For better or worse.

* * *

 **Days Later, Mistral**

Jaune was cleaning his weapons on the floor in his room. It's been days since he killed all but one of the Mistral White Fang. The next day local authorities discovered the warehouse filled with dead. They immediately called some local Huntsmen and Huntresses. When they saw the carnage even the most seasoned of them couldn't hold their stomach. They soon learned all the dead were White Fang and began to try and investigate what had happened.

They were all so baffled and lost they placed a reward for anyone who had information on what happened that night. Surprisingly no one step forward. Jaune knew that if the survivor he'd spared try and come forward she would be arrested.

Right now Mistral was beginning to slowly lock down. Travelers who were coming and leaving were being severely screened. The docks were completely shut down until further notice. Many merchants whose goods haven't left or arrive yet were causing an uproar. Along with hundreds of concerned civilians. All afraid of who or what killed the White Fang will set their sights on them. Local Huntsmen and Huntresses were called in to try and find what or whoever did this.

It was fortunate they weren't looking into the rumors and whispers around the city. Still, Jaune knew he could not stay. Wouldn't be long till they start their search in the slums.

He needed to go. Vale would be his next destination. Unfortunately he couldn't just leave. No, the ports and flights will be impossible to go through for someone like him. If he wanted to keep a low profile he would have to get out of the city and find another way to get to Vale. Maybe go to Argus or another coast settlement or town and get some transportation. After thinking about it Jaune thought Argus would be the best bet. It was far but it would be awhile before the Mistral government lock down tight there.

"Time to leave." Jaune said finished cleaning his weapons.

He then proceeded to gather his stuff. Thankfully he resupplied his pack with food, water and other essentials yesterday. He also had some Lien left. Enough to get out of Anima and then some. Though he should spend it carefully. A few minutes had past and Jaune was ready.

Leaving his room he went downstairs and towards the bar where Fry was.

"Ah Jaune, the usual?" She asked but stopped to notice he was packed. "Hmm, guess you're leaving huh?"

"Yep, did what I came here to do. Saw the sights and met some people." Jaune said taking a seat at the counter. He put down a bit of Lien with a grin. "Got into a scuffle or two but nothing too serious. Overall great place. Now, how about a shot for the road Fry?"

Fry let a snort as she got a bottle of Shiraz and a shot class. She poured it into the glass and handed it to Jaune.

"Thank you." Jaune thanked taking the glass and drinking it in one shot. He placed the glass down. "Again, thanks Fry. Can't always count on people. But you are a good exception."

"Whatever you say Jaune." Fry smiled putting the glass away and taking the Lien. "So, any chance I'll see you again?"

Just as Jaune was about to get up off his chair he stopped. There was that phrase again. First with that beautiful red head and now Fry. What was up with that? Shrugging it off Jaune spoke.

"Don't know, though I can tell you this." Jaune began to get up. "Nothing never really is certain."

Cryptic, very cryptic. Hearing that caused Fry to shake her head and sigh. Jaune would always remain a mystery to her. She wanted ask if he had anything to do with all the killings around town. But she couldn't, because she already knew the answer.

"Goodbye Fry." Jaune nodded and started to leave.

But not before giving Fry one last smile. Who nodded and smiled back. Jaune then continued on his way. Once he left The Hunter Gratzner he started to head to the spot in the defense wall where he snuck through to get into the city. However as he was walking his thoughts drifted to that red head he met days ago. He wondered who she was and if he'll ever see her again.

Jaune then remembered something important. He wasn't like her. Like Fry or even all those people he killed at the warehouse or around the slums. No, he was something else. He was… an animal if he was being honest. Honestly it would be best for her if she never saw him again.

Making attachments. That's only bound to hurt anyone who tries to get close to him. Hell, he didn't even know how to make attachments. All he's known in life is to fight and kill. Who could ever make an attachment with some like that? No normal person.

It was probably for the best. Jaune would always be alone. And he was okay with that. But deep down something gnawed at him. A part of him that he'd always keep buried. A part that belonged to Jaune Arc. That kid who he used to be. Before they turned him inside out and made him an animal. Their animal. Maybe that part wasn't completely gone.

Not yet anyways.

As Jaune was making his way out of Mistral. Across the city a certain cloaked red head was sitting on a certain bench with a hotdog in her hand. Since that certain day she would come to this park and buy a hotdog. And wait.

Waited for him.

Of all the people she's met and talked with. The conversation she had with him felt genuine. It was nice. Nice to talk with someone who didn't know her. She wished that's how it always was. But no. Not for her.

Not for Pyrrha Nikos.

She wondered why he was always on her mind. Was it because he was handsome or had a mysterious look? Because he helped her? Because he had no idea who she was? Because he could handle a blade or perhaps because they shared a nice and peaceful moment? A genuine moment where she wasn't the invincible girl who everyone loved and wanted to hang out with. Just because of her status.

Somehow Pyrrha made a connection with Jaune Riddick. The mysterious youth who she shared a genuine and good moment with. And a pair of hotdogs.

Since that moment Pyrrha had taken control of most of her life from her overbearing manager. That message she sent him put him in his place. She was her own person. Guess that's what drove her to tell everyone she going to Beacon Academy rather than Haven Academy. It caused quite an uproar. Thankfully her family understood it was her choice. If anyone else had a problem with that.

Then they could just fuck off.

She smiled remembering Jaune's advice. Suddenly she remembered his final words.

"Maybe… who knows." Pyrrha smiled taking another bite out her snack.

Maybe she'll meet him again in Vale or even Beacon Academy. Oum be willing. He could handle himself well. He had to be a Huntsman in training. If not she might see him again at the Vytal Festival.

But then again, who knows?

"Jaune Riddick… who are you?" Pyrrha asked herself.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: Boom! Another chapter. Bit short but yeah. I'm glad you guys are liking it so far. Before I sign off I want to say a few things about Jaune. This chapter shows while Jaune can be a cold hearted killer, he can also show restraint and even mercy. Jaune by all accounts isn't evil. But not necessarily good either. He's… complicated. Very much like Riddick. It's just how he is. There are few moments were Jaune can break away from being himself. Look how he helped Pyrrha. Who knows why Jaune helped her and talked to her. Maybe because she was pretty or because she needed help? Maybe that little boy who was kidnapped and forced to endure years of being a slave didn't really die? As the story continues you'll see Jaune change. Slowly but surely. Alright, just gonna say it a paring really isn't official yet. I just wanted to show you what's up. Give me your suggestions and I'll think about them. Could be anything. Just leave your suggestion in a review. Along with anything else you want to say. Maybe suggestions for the story or just feedback. Also for those who are wondering. Since Jaune is 16 that means it'll be a year before everyone starts heading for Beacon. In the meantime Jaune will travel and meet some people. All I can say is enjoy the ride but don't worry. We'll be hitting the main story soon hopefully. Expect the next chapter in a month or two. If not sooner. I have other stories to work on. Well… see ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Riddick or anything else related to them. They belong to their respective owners and companies.**

* * *

Animals are interesting creatures. When they're born they know their place in this world. A predator knows they are supposed to hunt, prey know they are hunted. Some may go in between the lines but they know their place. Animals kill only for food, territory, to breed or to defend themselves if threatened. It is just the way of things. From the mightiest lion to the most tiniest mouse.

My first kill was an animal.

A pack of dogs were set loose on me for my first match in the pit. They tried to kill me, they bit and almost tore me apart but I managed to come up on top.

I got lucky.

When I killed the last of them I stood over their corpses. After I looked into the crowd of cheering spectators I looked back down at the dead dogs.

And for split second I felt regret. Only for a second mind you. Vaako and the others beat what little conscience I had after getting napped from my family.

Sure those dogs tried to kill me but only because they had no choice. I could see they were starving. They may have been big but were very malnourished. Probably why I was able to kill them. I was small and haven't killed anything before that. It made sense. Not gonna lie, I was scared.

Animals aren't evil. You cage, starve and abuse an animal long enough. It's only right it would become aggressive and jump at the chance kill for food. Every time I would fight and kill an animal, I would feel a bit of pity. Deep down. They were like me. Caged, abused and forced to fight for some rich assholes. For her.

Antonia. She loved dangerous things. From animals to Grimm, and me apparently.

Overtime I grew to prefer animals over people. Sometimes I would even prefer Grimm. I have greater respect for animals than humanity and Faunus kind. Animals have been here longer than us. Maybe even longer than the Grimm. They don't give into greed or hatred.

They were just animals.

After I awakened my Semblance my relationship with animals and even Grimm changed drastically. Before my Semblance, they would jump at the chance to kill me. But now they would hesitate. Of course they would still attack but only to defend themselves. In the pit it was either them or me. And I was sure not going to let myself get killed.

It was like they knew what I was. The years of killing and being locked away made me like them. An animal. I could see it in their eyes. And they could see them in mine. My respect for them only grew overtime as I read books and watched their behaviors.

Guess that's why I busted them out during my escape.

They may have been only a distraction but I fully intended to free my fellow caged brethren. No one, especially magnificent creatures like them should be caged and treated like dirt.

I somewhat enjoyed my time in civilization. In Mistral. Met good people like that red head and Fry. But I didn't really felt like I belonged. One thing I hated about Mistral was the trash I met. Snitches, muggers and of course wannabe terrorists who decided to fuck with me. All scum. Because of people like them it's why I enjoy the wild. Where everything has a place and was free. Where everything felt… natural.

It's been a few days since I left Mistral. Long way to Argus. From what I've read Argus is a port city in the northern region of the Kingdom of Mistral, and acts as one of major trading centers between the continents of Anima and Solitas. It is one of the largest non-capital cities in all of Remnant. It's also where Sanctum Academy is.

It would have been easier for me take the Argus Limited. A train that transports passengers and cargo between the city of Mistral and the port of Argus on the northern coastline of Anima. But I didn't want to risk getting screened and placed in custody. Yeah, don't mind all the killing it would take to get out. But it would be tiresome.

So walking for me it is.

It will take a week or two at least. If there's bad weather or other bullshit I'd have to deal with then it'll be longer. Still I don't mind. I got nothing but time. Nothing to do but enjoy the wilds.

* * *

 **The Wilds Of Anima**

It was midday, Jaune Riddick was on a dirt road heading north. Cloaked up, goggled up and definitely armed. His blades safely sheathed and tucked away. His folded bone sword hanging behind his back. He looked very content. While still on alert of course.

His journey was peaceful so far. Something he was grateful for. He had plenty of supplies and time. Vale wasn't going anywhere. Once there he would find this Adam Taurus and get whatever info he needed. The White Fang were gonna regret ever fucking with him.

You may wonder why Jaune would do this instead of doing anything else. Like try and find Antonia or Raven Branwen. Truth be told Jaune really didn't give a shit. He was a free man and he could do as he well damn pleased. Besides, the White Fang were the first to fuck with him. If had been the Mistral, Atlas or any government or group he would ruin their day.

You don't fuck with Jaune Riddick.

He was done taking shit from anyone. Who knows, he might just get bored eventually and do something else. Maybe become a bodyguard or hired gun. Well, hired blade in his case. The thought of being a bandit had entered his mind but he immediately perished the thought.

Whoever preyed on those weaker than them for pleasure or greed were cowards. He may have been a killer and not all therein the head. But he still had some principles. As strange and little they were.

Taking a look around Jaune couldn't help but smile slightly.

' _Maybe I should just live out here? Build a cabin and become a hunter or something.'_ Jaune thought chuckling a little. ' _Or how about a farmer? That'd be a sight. Me, a farmer.'_

Jokes aside, Jaune gave some thought about his future. Being free and alive were his top priorities. Work? Maybe become a mercenary or a bounty hunter. Weren't many of them because of Huntsmen and Huntresses. Speaking of which, maybe he should do that? Be a Huntsmen. While he never really cared for saving people or killing monsters. The thought of being one had entered his mind before. The Lien would be nice and traveling would also be good.

Though after giving it some more thought it probably wasn't such a good idea.

He was a killer. He's killed men, women, Faunus, animals and Grimm. Sometimes he relished in it. Like at the docks in Mistral. Wrong it may have been but it was just how it is. Since a young age Jaune had no choice but to fight. To kill for his own well being. It's almost impossible to forget that or change.

Jaune knew he wasn't normal. To many he would seem like a psychopath. Perhaps he was. And he was okay with that. He's long past caring what people would think of him. Still, deep down something kept bugging him. He didn't know what but given time he might know.

Sooner or later.

It had been a hour so far and Jaune wasn't the least bit tired. He rarely slept. Only stopping to rest when needed. Traveling at night was no problem for him. Given his Semblance he preferred it. Animals gave him a wide berth along with Grimm. Just this morning he ran into a pack of Beowolves on the path. He stopped when they took notice and stayed on guard.

They growled and glared at him and kept their guard up as well. However instead of getting into a fight. The Grimm simply left. Every time he's seen it happen Jaune could never really believe it at times. He wondered why they never attack him? Before awakening his Semblance they always attacked. Grimm with a few exceptions like the Goliath attacked humans and Faunus on sight.

Why was he different?

Suddenly a loud screech caught Jaune's attention. It was coming from his right in the woods. It sounded like a bird, a big one. But this wasn't a normal cry. No, something was wrong. Letting his curiosity get the better of him. Jaune left to check it out.

Walking past trees and over or through bushes he eventually found what was making the noise. Under a large tree Jaune saw a large bird caught in some heavy netting. Making it unable to fly. Looking at it closer Jaune realized it was a hawk. A fairly large hawk. A Ferruginous Hawk, often confused for eagles when in flight. Rare but known to be make their home in Anima or Sanus.

This one was magnificent.

It looked larger than most. It had dark brown and dark grey feathers. It didn't looked to be injured but Jaune couldn't really tell. He wondered who would such a thing? Looking at the netting closer Jaune came to one conclusion.

Poachers.

To Jaune, poachers were worse than regular scum like bandits and raiders. The kingdoms and governments never cared for them, still they usually did nothing. Grimm and other so called important problems were the only thing that concerned them.

Bullshit.

Jaune carefully walked up to the large hawk. It immediately noticed him and screeched at him. It saw him as a threat. Not surprising considering it was people who did this to it. The netting didn't look that old so that meant those poachers might still be near.

Taking a knee Jaune looked at the large bird of prey who looked ready to defend itself. Even though it was down and possibly injured it still had plenty of fight. Something Jaune respected greatly.

"Calm down… I'm going to help you." Jaune said pulling out one of his kukri. Causing the hawk to get more defensive. "Alright, if that's how you want to do it. Fine."

Knowing the hawk won't let him get close. Jaune decided to do something rather out there. With a sigh he took off his goggles, he hated pulling them off during the day. Too bright. But this seemed like a good exception. He looked down at the hawk who looked up at him.

Their eyes locking with each other.

In that moment both eased up. The hawk calmed down. More than it should have been. It's almost like it understood Jaune after locking eyes with him. Seeing the hawk had calmed down. Jaune came closer and started to cut it free. Once freed it let out a loud screech and took off.

Jaune saw as it landed on a tree. Getting a better look at it Jaune saw it was bigger than any Ferruginous Hawk he's ever seen. Though he's only seen them in his books. He loved reading about animals when he was locked up.

The hawk spread it's broad wings showing off it's large wingspan. Jaune was pretty sure that this hawk was large enough to carry a small sized dog. It was a predator. An honest to god predator.

Perhaps that's why he helped it. Nothing, not even an animal should be treated like that.

The hawk looked down at Jaune. The human who freed it. It perked it's head to the side with a curious gaze. Humans were the ones who tried to capture it, but a human was the one who freed it. At first it was ready to attack the human but once it saw his eyes, something changed. It was like this human wasn't a human at all. No, this human was a fellow hunter.

Curious.

Putting on his goggles, Jaune gave the hawk one last look before he started to head out. He freed the hawk. He needed to continue his journey. As he was beginning to leave the hawk, it let a loud cry. Getting his attention, it then turned and looked west. Jaune looked at that direction and was surprised to see smoke in the distance.

Most likely a campfire.

Quickly realizing that it probably wasn't free settlers or even campers. Not this far out. It had to be poachers. The same ones who netted the hawk. He looked up and saw the hawk screech and take off in the direction where the smoke was coming from.

Jaune stood there looking at the large bird flying. He noticed the glint in it's eyes before it took off.

"Alright, I'm game."

With that Jaune began to head towards where the hawk headed. Where the smoke was. Where the poachers were lurking. Why he was going? Because he hated poachers. Simple as that. Well, and also because Antonia was their biggest customer. Maybe these assholes knew where she was?

Besides, Jaune was bored.

Helping a fellow predator seemed right. If they had info or anything worth taking he'll take it. If they didn't have anything he'll just kill them. But who was he kidding? Jaune was going to kill them regardless. Poachers were just like slavers. And Jaune hated them more than anything.

An hour had past.

Jaune was sneaking quietly through the deep brush and bushes. He made it near where the smoke was coming from. He decided to climb up a large tree to get a good look over the place. No problem given his strength and dexterity. Once up top he saw the whole area.

In a clearing he saw two large trucks, three tents and about four guys and some cages. Both large and small, getting a good look at them Jaune knew they weren't regular type of poachers. And he should know. Since a lot came to see him fight on occasion.

Something about their clothing felt familiar. Crimson and black. Maybe he had seen them when he fought in the pits?

They were armed with guns, mostly rifles. A large net gun leaned against a log by the camp fire. Probably how they downed the hawk from earlier. Speaking of whom, Jaune was surprised to see the same hawk land right next to him. It looked down at the poachers with what looked to be a glare.

Looking back down Jaune saw some of the cages had been filled. He saw a large bear trapped in one. A mountain lion in one, two small hawks sharing one. A honey badger in one and one had a large and injured grey wolf. It was in the corner of its cage showing it's teeth and growling at a poacher who was toying with it with a smug grin. He kicked the wolf's cage as it looked to be protecting something but Jaune couldn't really see. Though he could see the rest of the cages were empty.

Seeing this twisted Jaune's stomach. He's seen it before. Back when he was a slave. These proud animals locked up when they should be free. Like nature intended. By the looks it they hadn't even feed them.

Yeah, Jaune wasn't going to let this stand.

He turned to the hawk who turned to look at him. The way it looked at him got Jaune curious. It was like it was waiting for him to speak. Or do something.

"You want to do this?" Jaune whispered.

The hawk perked it's head before looking down below. It then hopped and bobbed it's head up and down. It looked like it was nodding. Jaune was surprised. He's seen a lot of crazy stuff but this took the top spot. Deciding to just roll with it, Jaune started to tell the hawk his plan. Even though it probably couldn't understand a damn thing he said.

"Okay, here's the plan…"

Down below the poachers were completely unaware of what was happening. And what was going to happen. One poacher was resting by the campfire, another was preparing one of the trucks. While one was walking up to the one messing with the injured wolf.

"Shay! Can you stop fucking with that thing and help us get ready to leave. We only have a few days to try and sell these animals. With Mistral locking down we need to sell them quick. It sucks that Antonia woman went underground. She would love these things."

Shay, full name Shay D. Mann. Chuckled as he kicked the injured wolf's cage one last time before turning to his colleague.

"Trust me when I say she wouldn't be impressed with these stinking beasts. She's only interested in things way more dangerous." Shay explained. "You know, before that underground fighting place of hers burned down. I went there and saw one of the fights."

"Really?"

"Yeah man. Shit was brutal. I was expecting some animals to fight or something. But what I got was some kid taking on two Ex-Huntsmen type dudes . A fucking kid! I thought it was going to be a slaughter and I was right. Only it was the kid who did the slaughtering. Man, kid took them down like they were nothing. But you know what's more crazy? I think I recognized the kid!"

The poacher gave Shay a skeptical look.

"Don't give me that look asshole! You remember that job awhile back? You know? The one the boss set up with Antonia a long time ago. That kidnapping."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I think that kid who was fighting is the same one we napped."

"What? No way."

"I'm telling you I'm positive." Shay reaffirmed with a nod. "I think she planned on using that kid like that from begin with. I mean think about it, why the fuck did we kidnap that kid for her in the first place? You know the boss doesn't like dealing with trafficking unless it pays good or if it's for the good of the tribe. Or for herself you know?"

"I don't know man. That kid we napped was small and looked pretty fucking weak. No way he survived to be like the kid you're talking about. Besides, you said Antonia's place burned down right? So that means that kid you saw is probably dead. So why bring it up?"

Shay thought about it and shrugged.

"Whatever man. Look, since Antonia can't be found anywhere. We're taking these ugly beasts to one of the other places."

"Okay." The poacher agreed. "Man, you sure it's smart to keep doing this? I like the money but it's dangerous to keep going behind the boss's back like this. The fact you made a side deal with Antonia awhile back only makes this more dangerous. You know she hates her right?"

"Raven hates everyone. Except maybe her little lapdog Vernal." Shay scoffed. "Look man, we're making our own money without the rest of the tribe cutting in on the action. It's pretty fucking good. You let me worry about Raven finding out, alright?"

The poacher remained unconvinced, he simply nodded and headed off. Shay kept grinning until the poacher was out of sight. He looked back at the injured wolf and grinned. The injured wolf growled at Shay. Who simply chuckled.

As he was about to leave Shay and the other poachers heard a loud screech. They all looked up and saw a big hawk flying in a circle around them.

"Well, look at that." Shay smiled with a hint of greed in his eyes. "One more for the cages. A big one too."

"Hey, I think that's the same one I shot at earlier." The poacher by the campfire said getting the net gun. "Stupid bird."

"Don't just stand there. Shoot the damn thing." Shay ordered.

The poacher grumbled before taking aim with the net gun. But just as he was about to shoot something was thrown from the woods and struck him in the head! It was a kukri knife, it struck him right though his forehead. Shay and the others watched him fall down to the ground dead.

"HOLY SHIT! WE'RE BEING-WHAT THE FUCK!"

Another poacher screamed as the hawk swooped down start to peck and claw him with it's talons! The poacher fell to ground and tried to fight the huge bird. The hawk delivered a devastating attack when it pecked the poacher's right eye out.

"AHHHH!"

The hawk took flight as the wounded poacher cried in pain, holding onto where his eye used to be. Shay and the other poacher pulled out their guns and tried to shoot down the hawk. But just as they started to fire, Jaune rushed out of the woods and headed for the nameless poacher and Shay. Both Shay and the poacher didn't know what was happening until it was too late.

Armed with his crude bone sword, Jaune rushed right in front of the poacher and performed a heavy swing attack. The nameless poacher's head left his headless body and fell to the ground. Shay screamed in terror as he was about to shoot his gun but was quickly taken down by a strong right hook given by Jaune.

Shay fell to ground out cold. His nose visibly broken and bleeding. Two of the other poachers were dead while one was down still in pain. Jaune, not bothering to worry about the other poacher still alive. Looked down at Shay. He heard every word Shay had said.

So, these guys worked with Raven Branwen.

"Hmm, what are the chances… Raven Branwen huh?"

A familiar screech got Jaune's attention. Turning around he saw the big hawk landing on top of the cage holding the other hawks. Who screeched and cried. The rest of the animal let out calls and noises. The big hawk looked to Jaune with an almost pleading look.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten." Jaune said as he picked up Shay's unconscious body. He then walked over to one of the opened cages loaded in the back of one of the trucks. Throwing Shay in he closed and locked the cage. "Oh I'm going to have a nice long conversation with you later. Count on it."

Jaune then headed towards the cages. But not before retrieving his kukri knife impeded in the dead poacher nearby. The animals growled and roared at him when he got near.

' _This again?'_ Jaune with a sigh.

Wanting to get this over already. Jaune pushed up his goggles to reveal his eyes to the animals. The stare he gave caused them to quiet down. They all looked at him, calming down under his gaze. The weaker and smaller ones became submissive and the stronger and larger ones were still wary.

"Alright, I'm going to let you all out. You don't try and eat me then we're good."

Raising his sword he destroyed the lock to the hawks cage. He let them out and they immediately flew off. The big hawk stayed on top of the cage, watching it's brethren fly off.

Free.

Jaune went to free the others. The honey badger took off as fast as it could. Next the mountain lion bolted out of it's cage when Jaune freed it. Heading deep in the woods. Jaune walked over to where the bear's cage was. It was staring at the downed poacher. It then looked up at Jaune, who stared back with his steely gaze.

With a strong hit from his sword, Jaune destroyed the lock and opened the bears cage. The large predator took a step out. It looked right at Jaune.

"Go right ahead."

The bear turned to look at the downed poacher and let a loud roar. The poacher used all his strength to look up and saw the bear charging at him. Before he could let out a scream the bear reached him and began to maul him!

"AAHHHH! HELP ME! AHHHH!"

The poacher continued to scream in agony as the bear started to drag him away. Taking him Oum knows where. Jaune stood there until the bear and poacher were gone from his sight. Still he heard the screaming. It took a minute but that soon faded.

Only one more cage left.

Blood, Jaune smelled it as he walked over to the wolf's cage. Unlike the others the wolf kept growling and showed it's teeth. Jaune wasn't surprised. Given the state it was in. Humans did this to it. Whether Jaune liked it or not. He was human.

Kneeling down Jaune gave the wolf an uncharacteristically calming look. His expression soften as he touched the cage.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

Suddenly the wolf began to calm down. It's breathing became heavy as it whined in pain. That's when something unexpected happened. Another whine was heard coming from behind the wolf. Jaune looked and saw a little black wolf pup climb over the other wolf. It whined as it started to nuzzle and lick what Jaune realized was it's mother.

Quickly Jaune started to try and piece together what happened. Maybe this wolf and it's pup were the only survivors of their pack? Poachers probably killed or ran off the rest. Leaving only these two. The mother probably fought tooth and claw to protect it's pup. Usually there would be more than one pup. Maybe the rest ran off or were killed too?

Analyzing the wolf's injuries and guessing how long it's have them. Jaune doubt the wolf would survive much longer.

With a sigh Jaune broke off the lock and opened the cage. He leaned in and was about to get the wolf. But stopped when the black wolf pup growled at him. It moved in front of it's mother.

It was protecting her.

"Well, you got some fight little guy."

The wolf pup growled and bark.

"Don't worry small fry, I just want to help you and your mom." Jaune explained reaching out his hand to the wolf pup. "It's alright. Go ahead."

The wolf pup stopped growling and grew curious. It slowly walked over to Jaune's extended hand and began to smell him. Not long it started to lick him. It had gotten comfortable with his presence and smell.

"That's right… it's gonna be alright now."

That was a lie. Jaune knew it. Somehow the injured wolf and the hawk watching the whole thing knew it. Jaune reached out his hand to the injured wolf, which wasn't a bright idea for a normal person. Thankfully Jaune wasn't normal. The wolf sniffed Jaune before licking him.

Now that he earned their trust. Jaune picked up the wolf pup and got him out of the cage. After setting it down. He went to get the mother wolf. Who cried out loudly when Jaune lifted her up.

"I know." Jaune whispered to the wolf.

Once he got her out of the cage Jaune took her over to the nearby campfire. He placed her gently down. Her pup scampered to her side and let out another whine. The large hawk flew a bit closer to them. It landed on a tree stump and watched Jaune, the injured wolf and her pup closely.

Taking a knee at the wolf's side, Jaune took a closer look at her injuries. She must have been hurt for awhile. Too long. Those poachers did a number on her. He saw a gun shot wound on her leg. It went clean through. She also looked to have been beaten, probably by the end of a rifle or blunt object. Taking a look at the wolf pup. Jaune saw no injuries. But he could see it was hungry.

Reaching down his pocket. Jaune pulled out some beef jerky he was planning to eat down the road. He ripped it in half and presented a piece to the wolf pup. Who smelled it before grabbing it with it's teeth and quickly devouring it. Jaune cracked a small smile.

He gave the last piece to the injured wolf. She may have been greatly injured but she still had enough strength to eat it. Sadly that's all she could do. Laying her head down, the wolf wined.

That smile Jaune had soon faded.

This wolf was going to die. Jaune could patch her up, but that would be a waste. It wouldn't help either.

She was beyond his help.

The wolf pup yipped and whined as it scampered over to face it's mother. With a whine it nuzzled it's mother's face. Jaune could see the look of worry in it's eyes. He noticed it in the mother wolf too. But there was more fear than worry. He could see it in her eyes. Almost feel it.

That all faded when Jaune placed a kind hand on the wolf's head.

Looking up, the wolf saw Jaune giving her a soothing look. It calmed her down a little. Having her pup by her side helped out. The wolf's breathing became more labored. Eventually it slowly stopped. When Jaune saw her chest stop moving and life leave her eyes. He knew that was it.

The wolf was dead.

The wolf pup let out another whine. It yipped and tried to get it's mother's attention, trying anything to get her to move. Eventually the wolf pup gave out a loud whine before letting out a sad filled howl. The hawk gave a strange look at the dead wolf, it almost looked like… sadness.

Jaune didn't show any emotion, on the outside at least. On the inside? He felt something. But he could barely feel it. Was this sadness, regret? Whatever it was he hated it. It made him feel weak. And he wasn't weak.

Not anymore.

Looking down to the dead wolf's side he saw it's pup. It didn't know what to do. So it barked sadly and laid down by its mother's side.

It was all alone. A young pup, separated from its pack and surrounded by uncertainty and danger.

Just like him all those years ago.

But unlike him this pup had no one to teach it. To feed it or make sure it stayed alive. It wouldn't survive long. Better to kill it now than let it suffer. Though just as Jaune was about to go for one of his knives. Something stopped him. He didn't know why, but at that moment something strange happened. He didn't want to kill the little pup.

Why?

Killing was no problem for him. In fact he might have loved it. Though the thought of killing this pup didn't sit well with him. Wait because it was just a pup? While a killer, Jaune still had some lines he wouldn't cross. Kids for one, especially babies and pregnant women. People who were weak and were no threat to him. Vaako tried to beat it into him that a warrior should have no restraint against anyone or anything.

Looks like Jaune was too stubborn.

At that moment Jaune saw two options. Leave the pup here alone and let nature take its course. Or take the pup with him. He really had no idea what awaited him. It sure wasn't going to be pretty or easy. With the White Fang in his sights and whatever else wanted a shot at him. Probably not the best place for a pup.

As Jaune was weighing his options, the pup suddenly whined and scampered over to him. Looking down Jaune found the pup nuzzling against him. Like it wanted something. Not really sure on what to do, he did what just felt natural.

Reaching down Jaune began to softy pet the pup's head. It's ears perked up and it barked. Jaune didn't know why, but this caused him to smile. Only a little.

"Hmm, looks like you won me over little guy." Jaune mumbled as he picked up the little pup. Once close to his face the pup started to lick him. Causing him to laugh a little. "Easy there. Let's put you someplace else while I take a look around for anything useful."

Walking over to the truck where Shay was still unconscious and caged up. Jaune put the pup in the front and placed him on the passenger seat. It whined a little as Jaune left to go and scavenge the camp. Finding only canned food, bottles of water, some liquor and other stuff like medical supplies. He put them in the back next to Shay's cage.

Next thing he did was loot the bodies of two dead poachers. Only finding some Lien, cigarettes and a flask of something. Taking a swig of the flask Jaune found it foul but kept drinking. Throwing the empty flask away he then walked over to the dead wolf.

He didn't have time to bury her, not that he would have. Only thing to do is leave her body here and let nature take its course. Though Jaune did feel something again. Sadness? Anger? No, pity maybe? Whatever it was Jaune simply gave me a nod at the dead wolf.

It's fight was over. His? It was just beginning.

Going back to the truck, Jaune stopped to look at the hawk that stayed behind. Both stood there looking at each for the longest time. Until Jaune nod curtly and continued on his way. Hopping in the truck, Jaune turned to see the pup barking excitedly seeing him return. Next thing he did was put his travel pack and sword down in front of the passenger seat.

Looks like they were all set to go.

"Alright… don't know the first thing about driving but let's do this." Jaune took a deep breath and started the truck. Lucky the poachers left the keys in the ignition. Hearing the truck roar to life Jaune smirked. "We'll be in Argus in no time."

Pushing on the gas pedal, Jaune drove the truck towards the dirt road he was on earlier. Thankfully there wasn't much trees or large bushes in the way. It was bumpy, thankfully it didn't take long to find the dirt road and get the truck onto it.

The pup yawned and curled up and went to sleep on the passenger seat. Making Jaune chuckle and shake his head. He had to admit, the pup was kind of funny. Maybe it won't be so bad having it along.

While driving Jaune noticed something in the rear view mirror. He saw the large hawk from earlier flying high in the sky behind him. Was it following them?

"Seems like I picked up another stray." Jaune smirked while shaking his head.

The journey to Argus was still going to take some time. Even with the truck, with a half tank of gas by the looks of it. Didn't matter to Jaune, he had time to kill. Speaking of time and killing. Shay was still caged up in the back. Maybe down the road Jaune could get aquatinted with the bandit? Probably get some interesting info? Or maybe just kill him.

Either way, Jaune knew this journey just got more interesting.

* * *

 **In Mistrial**

Things were stirring up in Mistrial since Jaune had left. The entire White Fang Mistrial cell were completely taken out. Brutally in fact. A few bodies were discovered around town, mostly in the slums. Many just written those off as regular slums killings. But when rumors started to go around about a mysterious killer with shining eyes. People began to get restless and paranoid. Especially those in power. Since the lockdown a lot of businesses were hurt. So those with the power and Lien were pushing hard on the Mistrial government. Causing them to do everything in their power to get to the bottom of this.

Huntsmen and Huntresses, and local authorities were cracking down on everyone who they suspected would know anything. Those with enough Lien had hired private investigators and mercenaries to try and figure if the rumors were true. The Mistrial government has even asked for assistance from the other kingdoms. Though only Vale has offered to help.

There was talk about a Huntsman from Vale was snooping around. Who smelled of alcohol and carried a big scythe. Though those were only rumors.

While things were rough especially in the slums. At a familiar local bar and inn things were pretty quiet. The Hunter Gratzner, the local bartender Fry was doing her job. She was giving out drinks at the bar. It was pretty slow day. So she found herself thinking about a certain goggle wearing blond.

Fry suspected Jaune was the one responsible for all the killings. She wasn't an idiot. From the day they first met, she knew Jaune was dangerous. He had that feeling around him. He seemed cold and distant at first but Fry knew there was something more to him. It was a shame he had to leave before she got the chance to find out more about him.

Maybe she'll get the chance to see him again?

Fry was brought out of her thoughts when she noticed someone entering her place. Unlike those present, this person didn't look to be interested in a drink. At least from what she saw.

This person was a man, probably around early or late 30's. He had brown reddish short hair and blue eyes. He was somewhat handsome. It was what he was wearing and packing that caught Fry's eye. He was dressed like cop or something, had a badge too. Decent tactical vest which held some gear and ammo. Specifically shotgun shells and slugs, most likely for the shotgun holstered to his side. On the other side a handgun and expandable baton were holstered.

The shotgun was a five shot pistol grip 12 gauge with a folded stock. Handgun was a custom .22 LR handgun. Weapons you would not usually see on a Huntsmen. So, which either meant this guy was a cop, bounty hunter or mercenary.

The mysterious man walked over to the bar and took a seat. Those also sitting at the bar took one look at the man then at his weapons. First thing they all did was make themselves scarce. Fry walked over and did her job.

"Can I help you?"

The man smiled and pulled out some Lien.

"Whiskey, please."

Fry nodded and grabbed a shot glass and a bottle of whiskey. Pouring it down in the glass, Fry slid it over in front of the man. Left the bottle too because of the amount of Lien the guy offered. Fry was about to leave to check on the other patrons. But was stopped when the man pulled out some more Lien.

"Also some info if you got any."

That moment Fry grew cautious. She eyed the man suspiciously as she debated what to do. Finally she took the Lien.

"What kind of info?"

Taking a shot of his drink, the man put the empty glass down and filled it up again.

"I'm looking for someone, a blond guy who wears goggles. Likes to play with knives and keeps to himself mostly. Heard he came through here. You wouldn't have happened to see him?"

Hearing this Fry froze for a brief second, the man noticed but kept it to himself.

"Uh, sorry. Afraid I haven't seen anyone like that. You're better off looking somewhere else."

Just as Fry was about to walk away. The entrance doors to the bar were burst open hard. Startling Fry and the rest of the customers except the mysterious man who sighed and took another shot of his glass. Putting the glass down he shook his head.

"Why can't shit ever be easy?" The man turned around to see a group of heavily armed men all geared up walking towards the bar. "Toombs, you and the guys trash this place top to bottom. Look for any sign of this guy."

"You got it Johns, you heard him boys!"

Acting on orders the men started to trash the place. Flipping over tables, chasing off the customers, marching upstairs to search the rooms. Regardless if they were empty or not.

"Hey you can't—"

 **BANG!**

Fry flinched as the mysterious man, now known to be named Johns pulled out his handgun and discharged it directly in the ceiling. He calmly holstered it and poured himself another drink. Customers were now fleeing in fear, lot of the ones with rooms quickly fled too. Some not even fully clothed.

"Alright, you're gonna start talking. Because my crew and I aren't here to start trouble but someone has hired us to track this guy down. For a whole lot of Lien, so much that a lot of my boys here would do anything." Johns explained before taking another shot from his drink. "This guy, I assume you've met him. Maybe even real friendly with him. So, I'm gonna to tell you all about this guy. About all the terrible shit he's done. Then, you're gonna tell me all about him."

Not sure what to do and very afraid. Fry backed up against the shelves behind the bar. Watching as armed men trash her place and scare off her customers. She had no idea what was going to happen. And that frightened her.

At that moment, Fry wished Jaune had never left.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: Hey, hope you all can forgive me if this chapter was short and that it took a good minute to be put out. Again sorry. It's just that I have other stories, dealing with my classes, my tablet which I usually work on has some water damage and I recently lost my long time dog Rico. And sometimes it's just hard to write and you can't force it. Sorry if I made some mistakes and errors. It would help if got a beta reader but sadly I don't. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter. You all probably have some questions but first I want to clear some stuff a few of you guys brought up in past reviews.**

 **One of you was asking if Jaune was going to shave his head, I don't know. He's not Riddick. My Jaune is his own person. Which brings up another thing one of you brought up. Jaune isn't always going to be dark and brooding. As you could see in this chapter he's slowly opening up. His journey will prove that, along with his visit to Argus. And like I said Jaune isn't Riddick. Only in terms of abilities and distant relation.**

 **For pairings they're still in the air. I really don't got a problem with most pairings involving Jaune. I mean any pairing can work if it's done right. Just keep giving me your suggestions.**

 **As you could see from this chapter I've given Jaune two traveling companions. An orphaned wolf pup and odd yet big hawk. I thought it be best to give Jaune at least one or two pets. Why you may ask? Well Riddick had a jackal in the 3** **rd** **film, 4** **th** **if you consider Dark Fury. I loved that jackal, him and Riddick had probably the best and funny moments in the movie. I got the idea for the wolf pup from the film and an incredible RWBY story called The Legend of The White Wolf by Masseffect-TxS, another Jaune centric story. In fact that along with a few other stories inspired me to write this. So you should all check it out, guy is a way better writer than me. For the hawk, I wanted to try something new. I also the inspiration from Bloodwing from Borderlands, Horus from The Mummy Returns and the supernatural Crow from The Crow. With them by Jaune's side expect them to slowly get Jaune to open up. Oh and if you guys got any suggestions for names for the wolf pup and the hawk, let me know in a review of PM me. I've left their genders up to you as well.**

 **Why did I have Jaune meet Shay D. Mann and some random bandits/poachers from the Branwen Tribe? Instead of meeting Raven herself or Vernal? All I can say is that I got a plan, besides Jaune is pretty strong right now. But I doubt he could take on Raven alongside Vernal and a camp full of somewhat competent bandits and killers alone. Sure he could probably make a plan and do something. But Jaune isn't an idiot. Don't worry, Raven and Vernal will make an appearance eventually. As for Shay? Gonna have to wait for the next chapter to find out.**

 **Now for the surprise at the end of the chapter. William J. Johns, aka Billy Badass and Blue-Eyed Devil. Alexander Toombs, the man who should have taken the deal. Yeah I added them. Why? Because we need some guys to actively hunt down Jaune. And I like them, especially Johns. It may be off to put them together but trust me when I say it's for the best. It'll be awhile before we see them again. But don't worry, I have plans for them. If you're worried about Fry all I can say is wait. I also got plans for her too down the road.**

 **Well, hope you all liked the chapter. Please leave a review with your questions, ideas, suggestions, thoughts and whatever. Expect the next chapter… whenever. Also for those who are waiting for my other stories like my OK KO, Loud House and Wakfu one. Don't worry, new chapters will be out soon hopefully since I've updated this one and my Miraculous Ladybug story. Thanks for reading, see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Riddick or anything else related to them. They belong to their respective owners and companies.**

* * *

Alone.

For the longest time that's how it was for me. Of course that wasn't always the case. I had parents, loving parents. Sisters too, at least I think I had some. It's kind of fuzzy. After I was taken and my training began. I really didn't focus on much other than that.

My family's names and faces are blurry to me. Sure there are times I could remember a moment or two. Sadly I couldn't remember much. If I'm being completely honest I wanted it that way.

Jaune Arc was gone.

In his place was me, Jaune Riddick. Jaune Arc was a scared little boy who cried for his parents, wanting to be saved. I'm not that. Not anymore, they beat that person out of me. Sometimes I think about them, not a lot but I still think about them.

From what Fry told me back in Mistrial, my family was still looking for me. Had a reward for anything about my whereabouts if the rumors were true. I didn't know how to feel about that. Relieved? Happy? Sad? My family, after all these years still had hope for me. How unfortunate that hope was misplaced.

Like I said their son was gone.

I had some thoughts about seeking them out but I quickly thought against it. Be best for everyone if they still believe I was dead or still missing. I couldn't live a normal life even if I wanted. Family, love, friendship? I could never have that. I remember something Vaako, my old teacher once told me when I foolishly asked if I could ever have a normal life again. During the early days of my training. When I was still young and naïve.

" _Foolish child, your chance for a normal life were ripped away from you on the day you were taken from your family. All you can do now is survive. And by the threshold you will survive anything thrown at you after I'm done with you boy. This I promise."_

While strange it may have been. Vaako was the closest thing to a father figure I had during those dark days. He was an asshole, but he wasn't a complete asshole. He taught me everything from fighting to survival skills. When the time came he made good on his promise. Much as I hate to admit it, I owe that crazy bastard my life.

So, in a way I wasn't completely alone during those days. Unfortunately that changed when Vaako left to rejoin his people. On that day there were no tears or goodbyes. Vaako did what he was paid to do. Train me and make sure I would survive anything that would come for me.

I wonder about Vaako too sometimes.

Now, I'm not really alone anymore. Strangely enough I have found companions on this journey. An orphaned wolf pup and a curiously large bird of prey. And of course that sad excuse of a bandit I spared and currently have locked in a cage in the back of the truck I took.

It's been a few hours since then. It's night so I'd thought it'd be best to set up camp. You know, take breather, get some grub and get acquainted with my traveling companions. Oh, the bandit especially. Shay is his name I believe.

* * *

 **The Wilds of Anima**

It was dark, the moon was shining brightly. Illuminating the wilds below, nocturnal animals were out and about. Foraging or hunting. Grimm were also out, wandering the wilds for any unlucky soul to come by. A pack of Beowolves were roaming around when they suddenly spotted a small fire in the distance. The leader of the pack howled and started to lead the pack towards the fire. A few sniffed the air and smelled a familiar scent.

Human.

The pack soon found itself near the fire. Which was placed by a large truck, Grimm weren't the smartest bunch but they could tell that the truck wasn't meant to be out here in the woods. Which meant humans or Faunus were nearby. Yet they couldn't feel or smell the sweet scent of negative emotions. It was strange. The pack was about to stalk closer towards the camp but all of a sudden came to a stop. Sniffing the air they growled and whined. The Beowolves let out a group howl and retreated back to the darkness of the wilds.

A loud screech filled the air, which came from on top of a tree beside the camp. The cry came from a large hawk carefully watching the Grimm disappear deeper in the wilds. Once they were out of it's sight, the hawk look down at bottem of the tree it was resting on. There it saw an unconscious Shay tightly tied up against the tree.

After a few seconds Shay slowly stirred awake.

"Ah… damn it…" Shay groaned in pain feeling his broken nose. He couldn't smell a thing and was in pain. He could feel the dry blood on his face and began to look around, trying to remember what happened. "What the fuck hit me?"

"A right hook from a very peeved off animal lover."

Shay snapped his head up ahead to see something that scared the life out of him.

Sitting on a log was Jaune, cleaning his bone sword with a wet bloodied rag. The blood from earlier still fresh from the ambush. He wasn't wearing his goggles as they were placed to his side. His eyes shining in the shadow of the small camp fire in front of him. It greatly unnerved Shay seeing them, he's seen a lot of terrifying things in his days. Raven Branwen, the Grimm and among other things.

But what he was scared shitless by what was staring at him.

"Thought you Branwens were just bandits, robbing and raiding settlements and villages. But poaching? Pretty lowly from the tribe of bandits that give Huntsmen and authorities trouble. Still, kidnapping sure appeals for you lot. I should know."

Shay's eyes widened as he started to sweat a little and shake in fear.

"Holy shit… I knew it was you. That fucking Arc kid! H-how are you alive?!"

A chuckle escaped Jaune's lips.

"Well shit, looks like you weren't bullshitting after all." Jaune smirked as he finished cleaning his blade. Folding it back inside the hilt he walked over to Shay. Once close enough he took a knee down to his level. The look he gave Shay frightened him to his very core. "Now, lets catch up. I really want to what my kidnappers have been up to."

Didn't take long at all for Shay to spill his guts out. Poor bastard was crying and on the verge of pissing and shitting himself. Perhaps in that order or doing it at the same time. Jaune could barely keep up with what Shay was telling him.

The Branwen Tribe have been keeping their heads down, mostly anyway. They still stole and killed but only at a manageable pace. Another reason was that Raven Branwen was up to something, apparently something big happened some time back and it change her. Shay wasn't specific considering he was way low in the ranks of the tribe to know stuff. He didn't have a clue where Raven and the tribe were. Jaune thought he was lying through his teeth but after hearing that they move camp a lot. He left at that.

At that point Jaune could give two shits where the hell Raven Branwen and her tribe were. Truth be told he just wanted info on the Branwen tribe for his curiosity. Only one thing remained now.

What to do with Shay?

"C'mon man, I told you everything I know!" Shay cried out in fear. "Just let me go please! I-I promise not to say a word about you, to anyone! You have my word!"

Jaune sighed heavily shaking his head.

Yeah, he didn't believe a single word of that. Shay was a coward, he'd probably sell out his own family to keep his miserable life. Wait a second? Isn't that what he just did?

"For fuck's sake man please just let me go!"

 **SWOOSH!**

 **THUD!**

Shay stopped pleading and shrieked in terror as Jaune threw one of his kukri knives at him. Barely missing his head instead hitting the tree. At that point Shay was close to dropping mud in his pants.

"Geez, you are such a pussy Shay. I bet those buddies of yours I ghosted had more spine than you." Jaune sneered pulling out his other kukri knife. Walking over to Shay, he brought the knife close to Shay's neck. "That's what I hate about you bandit types. So much fucking bravado against normal people, but when you meet someone who's stronger. You suddenly lose your spine."

Shay did the first smart thing in his life and kept his mouth shut.

"Before I decided what to do with your spineless ass. I got someone who wants to meet you." Jaune smirked as he let out a whistle. "Come here runt."

Shay looked confused before he saw something coming out from behind the log. Soon it came in view Shay was surprised. It was the small wolf pup of that wolf he and his buddies caught. They killed the whole pack except those two. The wolf pup yawned and scampered over to Jaune's side. When the pup saw Shay it growled and barked at him aggressively.

"Would you look at that, little pup remembers you." Jaune spoke in a hushed tone as he brought his head close to Shay. "I could kill you without a second thought. Slice your throat, disembowel you slowly or anything my crazy little head desires. But you know what? I'm gonna give you a chance, something you didn't give this pup's mother or anyone else you've killed or robbed. It's more than you deserve."

What happened next shocked Shay. Jaune went and pulled something out from his boot, it was the shiv he made long ago back in Antonia's cell. Shay expected Jaune to slice his throat or worse. But no, Jaune placed the shiv in Shay's hand. Both of which were still tied up alongside with the rest of him. Looking up shock Shay saw Jaune pulling his knife out of the tree and putting it away with the other one.

"W-what the fuck is this?"

Picking up the wolf pup Jaune started to leave heading towards the truck, there he placed the pup inside.

"That's a shiv Shay, one I made myself back in the pits of Antonia's little hellhole." Jaune explained with a casual tone. He started to break camp up, putting his pack and supplies in the truck. Only thing left to deal with was the fire. "Only thing that helped me sleep was knowing I had that. Don't really need it anymore, I got enough blades."

A small smile formed on Jaune's face as he remembered those days.

"Your dead buddy from earlier was right. I was small and weak, a fucking joke. I should have died… but I didn't." Jaune stopped smiling after that. "Well, maybe I did. Doesn't matter now. What matters is that I'm here and now. You know what's funny Shay?"

Looking over Shay saw Jaune kicking dirt into the fire slowly putting it out.

"Nobody what's to die, but everyone gets to." Jaune stated before completely putting out the fire. Only light was coming from the moon, it was now more clear to see Jaune's eyes shining. "My bet is you got maybe a few minutes to cut yourself free before any Grimm come."

 **HOWL!**

"Hmm, you got less time it looks."

With that said Jaune began to walk away.

"What the hell man! You c-can't just leave me here!" Shay cried out as he tried to break free from his ropes to no avail. "The Grimm will rip me apart! Please!"

"The way I see it I'm giving you more of a chance than you give anyone else." Jaune called out as he walked over to the truck. "If you get free you got the same chance I had when I was locked up. If you die at least die acting like you got a spine."

Getting into the truck Jaune started it, he could still hear Shay begging and crying. As he started to drive away he could see Shay trying his best to cut himself free. Howls and roars could be heard not too far. Grimm were attracted to negative emotions like moth to a flame.

Shay's chances were not good, yet Jaune's chances back then we're about the same. Regardless Jaune didn't care about Shay. Jaune suddenly heard a familiar screech. Opening his car door window he peeked his head out and looked up. The hawk was still following him. Jaune didn't mind, he appreciated the company. Especially if they were the animals.

Reminded him of the old days.

Suddenly Jaune heard a bark and felt something licking his hand. Looking he saw the wolf pup yipping and licking his hand, trying to get his attention. It was…cute. Jaune smiled and pet the pup who barked and yipped happily.

"Get some rest runt, we got some distance."

They were a few days away at least from Argus. Gas wouldn't be an issue hopefully but if it is then he'll ditch the truck and carry as much he can take. He'll carry the pup if necessary.

Jaune didn't know why, but he had a feeling something was gonna go down once he reaches Argus. Didn't matter though. Nothing was gonna stand in his way.

* * *

 **A Few Days Later**

It was a rough ride, rarely stopping only to sleep, eat and use the bathroom was rough but not too horrible. Jaune's been through a lot worse. Either way he made it, they made it. He arrived at the Argus gate just a few minutes ago, it was in the middle of the afternoon. Security wasn't heavy but still a pain in the ass to deal with. He had papers and identification to get in. Only problem he had was because of the pup. Since they didn't really allowed wild animal unless you got permits and other stupid paperwork. Thankfully the matter was resolved by throwing a bit Lien around at those on duty.

Gotta admit, it would have been more fun just to kill them a go on like nothing happened. Sadly he had to pay low which meant no killing.

"So, this is Argus."

It was a nice place, quiet, and peaceful. Sure it was kind of bustling with people and noise. That's expected since it was one of the largest non-capital cities and a trading one at that. Not to mention it was also were Sanctum Academy was located. Also there was an Atlas military base no so far off the coast. Out of the all the kingdoms Jaune loathed Atlas more than any of them.

In his opinion they were pushing their luck how they operate their military and Huntsmen so close together. Other than that most of them were assholes.

Better stay low on the radar while he tries to get a ticket out of here. His best bet would be by boat. Before he should do that it would be best to restock on supplies.

The truck Jaune had stolen was no longer in his possession, he sold it for a good amount Lien. So Jaune was now wandering the streets of Argus. Hoping to resupply and find passage on a boat. He was cloaked up and had his weapons hidden, he also had the wolf pup by his side.

After a bit of exploring the city, Jaune had found himself a large marketplace. There were a lot at Mistral but he never got the chance to check any of them out. Better now than never.

With a grunt Jaune walked through the marketplace entrance with the pup in tow. Taking a good look around Jaune saw all different kinds of goods being sold and bought. From food to clothes to even weapons. If Jaune wasn't trying to lay low he would have browsed a little. Unfortunately he had to stay focused. No time to lose focus and get caught up into something.

Taking a brief second to look up Jaune saw the hawk flying in the sky circling around him. Keeping a close eye on him and the pup.

Jaune smirked softy and kept moving. This went on for awhile until something very strange happened. As he was walking pass some random people, someone caught his attention. She was a pretty young woman with wavy, dirty blond hair and blue eyes. She wore an orange top with a beige vest, light brown trousers with orange stitches on each side, and dark brown boots. She had a wedding ring on her left hand and a bootlace necklace around her neck.

She looked to be shopping seeing she had a shopping bag in one hand and a purse in the other. When she walked past Jaune she gave him a quick glance. Though just as continued walking. Jaune on the other hand stopped in his tracks and kept looking forward. The pup looked up at Jaune with puzzled look and barked at him.

Turning around Jaune kept his eye on the woman.

For whatever reason Jaune felt a pull towards her. Not in a sexual way or anything like that. Not that she wasn't pretty. It just felt like he knew her from somewhere, not from the pits. He's definitely never seen her in Mistral so where has he seen her before?

It was at that moment Jaune did something stupid.

He turned around and started to follow the woman, but not so close to spook her. He followed her for awhile. Seeing her buy vegetables, fresh meats and other items. Probably grocery shopping if anything. As our favorite ex-slave kept shadowing the woman Jaune couldn't help but compare her features to his own. She had the same color hair as his, almost similar skin color and of course there was the eyes.

Before unlocking his semblance Jaune had the same eye color.

Wasn't long until Jaune began to have some crazy ideas. Though that all stopped when he took notice of something strange. He wasn't the only one following the woman. Not to far from the woman a suspicious looking man was getting closer and closer to her. The woman barely had enough time to scream as the man wrestled away her purse from her.

"HELP! He's got my purse!"

The purse now in his grasp the purse snatcher took off running towards Jaune's direction. The purse snatcher was smirking as he thought he had gotten an easy catch and a perfect getaway. That is until he was stopped by a hard clothesline that caused him to flip and hit the ground hard!

Next thing the purse snatcher felt was a boot being tightly pushed against his throat.

"If I were you I would rethink my life choices."

Looking up the would-be thief saw Jaune glaring at him. Jaune then moved his cloak aside to show his weapons. Causing the purse snatcher to freeze up. He expected Jaune to pull out one of those blades out to gut him but that didn't happen. Instead Jaune pulled his foot off the purse snatcher and pulled him up. Next Jaune grabbed the woman's purse and then threw the purse snatcher to the ground.

"Be thankful I'm trying to lay low." Jaune scowled, the wolf pup let out a growl at the purse snatcher. "Get lost."

Didn't take long for the purse snatcher to get up and run like his life depended on it. Jaune smirked seeing his dust trail and push his way through shoppers. It took awhile but soon some local cops arrived on the scene and were now giving chase. Just as well, Jaune didn't want to stick around and get involved.

Too bad for him he was already involved.

"Um, excuse me sir?"

Letting out a sigh Jaune turned around and saw the woman who's purse was snatched. She also was the one who Jaune was following, and the one Jaune couldn't help but feel like he knew her. Having her this close didn't help, neither was seeing her smile.

"Thank you for stopping that man. I mean I could have handled it but thank you."

That smile.

Something about it caused Jaune to feel strange. Her smile, it felt warm and… safe. This confused and annoyed Jaune to no end. Keeping a neutral expression Jaune handed the purse back to the woman, he decided to leave but was stopped.

"Wait!"

For the life of him Jaune had no idea why he stopped.

"It would be rude of me to not at least offer something for helping me out. "

Scoffing a little Jaune resumed walking.

"Please, at least let me offer you a meal. My house isn't too far from here, it's the least I can do."

Again Jaune should have kept on walking, instead he stopped to consider it. He made up his mind when he looked down at the wolf pup who whined and when he heard his stomach growl.

"Shit…"

The woman let a smile and giggle.

"Come on, you can bring your puppy too."

With light grimace Jaune followed the woman, the wolf pup barked and quickly scampered after them. Things at the marketplace settled down, however something was out of place. Or rather someone.

A large man with heavy hooded coat on watched as Jaune left with the woman and wolf pup. His attention was on his scroll which was showing something very interesting. It showed a picture of Jaune, goggles and all. This caused the man to grin wildly, showing a lot of sharp metal teeth.

 **With Jaune**

Like the woman said, her home wasn't too far. From the street it looked quite nice. The woman walk up the steps and gesturing Jaune to follow. Doing just that Jaune stopped to pick up the pup. Since it was struggling up the stairs. Arriving at the front door the woman opened the door to let herself and Jaune inside.

"Honey, I'm home!"

"Oh! I'm upstairs with Adrian!"

"Be up there in a second." The woman called out with a smile before turning to Jaune. "Please make yourself at home, my family and I will be down in a minute."

Answering with a grunt and nod, Jaune saw the woman head upstairs. Putting down the pup to explore Jaune decided to do the same. Walking around Jaune saw a few framed pictures here and there. First one he saw was the woman with another woman holding a baby together smiling at the camera. The second one he saw though really caught his eye. It showed a family of nine, he could see that the woman was in the picture but as a young girl. That wasn't all.

In the picture Jaune could see the father and mother surrounded by their children. Six girls and one… boy. Each of them had blue eyes and blonde hair, just like him.

At that point Jaune's head started to hurt and his breathing got erratic. He remembered this picture, the day it was taken, the family in the picture.

They were his family.

"Sorry for the wait, our son woke up and causing a fuss."

Jaune quickly recovered his composure and turned to see the woman and her family. The other woman was young with short dark brown hair and eyes. She had a single smooth bang that went down her forehead and in between her eyes. Wearing a dark navy collar shirt with a light-blue cardigan, dark-gray jeans and red sneakers. She also had red glasses and a wedding ring. She was holding a toddler with short black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a white and blue long sleeved shirt with denim overalls and white socks.

"This is my family, my lovely wife Terra Cotta-Arc and our son Adrian. Also I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Saphron Cotta-Arc."

Jaune looked at Saphron with a neutral expression, but on the inside he was barely holding it together. It all made sense now, why he felt a pull towards her. Why she felt familiar… why he felt warm and safe in her presence.

"It's… nice to meet you all." Jaune bowed with a friendly tone. "My name is uh, Riddick."

"Likewise Mr. Riddick, my wife told me what happened at the market. We're both grateful you were there so thank you." Terra said with a kind smile. The infant, Adrian babbled in baby talk and pointed at Jaune and the wolf pup. Who playfully barked at the family of three, causing Adrian to giggle. "Seems like we're not the only ones who are grateful. Please, let's start lunch."

Taking a look down at the wolf pup who wagging it's tail happily, Jaune sighed and nodded.

It didn't take long to get the table set up. It also wasn't long for lunch to be made. Strange, that's all Jaune felt as he sat at the table with his estranged sister and her family. The meal was delicious, best meal he had in a long time. The wolf pup agreed as he was taking a nice nap by Jaune's legs.

"Gotta say, that meal was great." Jaune complemented. "I appreciate it."

"Why thank you, it's the least we can do." Saphron smiled as she got up and began to collect plates. "I'll just put these away. Be right back."

Terra smiled at her wife as she saw her leave and head to the kitchen. That smile dropped as she looked at Jaune.

This got Jaune's attention, should have known at least one of them would get suspicious.

"I hope you don't mind me asking Mr. Riddick but what are you doing in Argus? I'd assume you're a Huntsman, yet you don't look the age. Maybe a student for Sanctum? No, you seem more experienced. Also those weapons you're hiding say otherwise.

Chuckling a little Jaune gazed at Terra with a smirk.

"You always make assumptions Mrs. Cotta-Arc? Or am I really that suspicious?" Jaune sarcastically asked taking a drink from his cup of water which came with his meal. "Normally I'd say mind your own business in a less civil manner but considering you fed me and your son is here, I'll just say you're right to be suspicious. Don't worry, I won't stay long. I'm hoping to catch a ride out of here for Vale."

Just as Jaune finished that last part Saphron came walking back in.

"Vale huh? Hate to be the bearer of bad news but no passenger ships or transports are going to take you anywhere. Apparently the whole kingdom is locking down for some reason. Only ships or transports leaving are cargo ones."

Now that was an unwelcome news for Jaune to hear but not really surprising. Of course the kingdom would be locking down because of what he did. Still though, that was fast. This would put a wrench in his plans but he'll think of something.

He always had.

"That sucks but guess it can't be help." Jaune sighed as he pulled out some Lien and counted it. "Thankfully I got enough to get a room at an Inn or something–"

"That's not going to be necessary, you'll be staying with us for tonight."

"What?" Both Jaune and Terra asked eerily in sync.

"I won't take no for an answer Mr. Riddick. You helped me out and I won't forget that." Saphron stated happily still smiling. "Now wait here while I get the guest room set up, been awhile since we had a guest. Last few were my parents and sisters."

Before Jaune or Terra could argue or say anything Saphron was already gone. Terra sighed and got up, she went and got Adrien up who gave a fussy whine.

"Excuse me."

Terra then gave chase after her wife with Adrien in her arms. Jaune wanted say something but couldn't as Terra was also gone. For the life of him he just sighed hand gently slammed his against the table, accidentally waking the wolf pup.

 **Bark!**

Upstairs both Saphron and Terra were having quite a heated discussion.

"Honey, you know I love you right? That I respect and appreciate your decisions. But can please tell me why you offered that guy to stay the night?" Terra asked watching her wife ready up the guest room. "Look I know this guy helped you but something just seems off about him."

Saphron shook her head and smiled at Terra.

"Terra you worry too much. Sure he seems a bit strange and off putting. But he helped me out while many just stood by." Saphron said finishing up readying the guest bed. "I owe him Terra."

"But he could be dangerous Saph!" Terra raised her voice causing Adrien to get a little scared while in her arms. "I know you noticed his weapons before even me. Why take such a risk with our family?"

A soft frown graced Saphron's lips. Terra had every right to be worried, she was her wife and Adrien's mother. If Saphron was being honest she asked that question herself, why did she invite this armed and mysterious stranger into her home?

"I… don't know Terra. I just felt like I had to bring him here." Saphron answered honestly with a soft smile. "This is going to sound crazy but I can't help but think I know him. First time I saw him I felt a pull coming from him."

Terra wanted to argue, but she knew better to try and change her wife's mind. She was so stubborn sometimes. Guess that's why she loved her. Letting out a sigh Terra walked over and gave Saphron a quick peck on the cheek.

"Just be careful Saph, I don't want anything to happen to you or our son."

Saphron took a look at Terra and Adrian with a loving smile.

"Don't worry Terra, if anything happens I can handle it. My parents didn't give me that training for nothing. No is going to touch my family, I promise honey."

This caused Terra to smile, Adrien just giggled and nuzzled up closer in his mom's arms. While still a little worried Terra simply decided to let it go, she gave Saphron another kiss on the cheek and left the room with Adrien. Saphron was still smiling as they left. But that quickly went away when a dark look appeared on her face.

Thoughts of that night entered her mind.

The screams of her sisters and mom, the yells of anguish from her father. The sight and smell of blood. Her baby brother… reaching out for them as that woman took him away.

"Never again…"

* * *

 **Hours Later**

Jaune was laying on the guest bed with eyes wide open while staring up at the ceiling. His weapons and gear close by. The wolf pup was sound asleep by his feet. He had no idea where the hawk was but he was sure it was nearby.

The bed was comfortable, it was just he couldn't go to sleep. He was so used to sleeping in uncomfortable places that it was hard to sleep at times. It was like sleeping on a marshmallow. That wasn't just it either. There was a lot on his mind.

Like unexpectedly having found his sister.

Don't know if it was luck or fate, Jaune really didn't care. He was too focused on what to do next.

It was all fuzzy for Jaune, he barely remembered his family. He liked it that way. But now? All he could do is think about her. Her name, her face, and her family. Why did they have to meet? Why couldn't he just ignore that feeling and keep on walking?

Why?

This was all a mistake. He never should have came here. Getting up Jaune took a look around the room. It was a nice room, he couldn't compare it to his old cell. The furniture, the wallpaper and window curtains. It all looked normal. Something he knew he could never have. Family, friends, a normal life. He could never have any of that.

No wonder it was easy for Jaune do what was next.

The ex-slave got off the bed and started to get ready. He needed to leave, get as far as he could from this place. His heart felt heavy around this place. He hated that feeling. It was weakness. Weakness would get you killed.

Once everything was packed, Jaune woke up the wolf pup who whined loudly. He picked up the pup and started to leave. Softy shutting the door Jaune silently walked past Saphron and Terra's room. He didn't think twice to look back, even when the door quietly opened a little.

Jaune was already downstairs. He was about to walk out through the front door when he paused. Catching a quick glance at the picture from earlier, for some reason it made it harder to walk away. Fortunately he found the will to move on. Quietly opening the door Jaune walked down the steps and found himself on a lonely street. Looking up he saw it was a cloudy night, better that way. Not much light.

"Leaving already?"

Jaune turned around to see Saphron looking at him. Her eyes were filled with worry and disappointment. It was hard to look at her in the eyes, so Jaune simply looked elsewhere.

"Yeah, it's better this way. I appreciate you letting me stay and giving me a meal. Not a lot of people would do that. Especially if you look like me. So, thanks."

It would have been easier to leave just like that, but Jaune didn't. He stopped as he watched Saphron come down the short steps and walk right up to him.

"Who are you?"

That question seemed so simple and yet was so difficult to answer. Jaune kept silent then suddenly felt a tender hand touch his cheek. He looked and saw Saphron staring back at him with a comforting gaze. Her hand felt soft and warm, it almost felt right.

Her hand then moved up to the strap of Jaune's goggles, it looked like she was about move his goggles up but was stopped when Jaune firmly yet gently grabbed her hand.

"That's a bad idea."

"Why?"

"Because… I don't want to scare you."

It was so hard to keep staring at her. Jaune wanted to run, but felt trapped under her gaze. He couldn't move a muscle, which made it so much easier for Saphron to slowly move his goggles up to his foread. In response Jaune closed his eyes.

"Please, let me see your eyes."

There was no telling why Jaune did as he was told. But he did it, opening his eyes he saw Saphron through his eyes. She gasped in shock but not fear, for a lot of people seeing Jaune eyes would create fear or a sense of dread. Not her though. She found them beautiful and felt oddly safe under his gaze. His eyes, they felt so familiar. It took a moment but her eyes widened in more shock assume realized why.

Why she felt a pull towards him.

She should have realized it sooner.

However before she could say anything. The wolf pup smelled the air and growled. This caught Jaune's attention who suddenly heard a light click coming from the other side of the street where a dark alley was.

 **WHOOSH!**

Suddenly an arrow came flying towards Saphron! The poor girl didn't see it coming. Thankfully the next thing she saw was Jaune holding an arrow mere inches from her face. Jaune placed the wolf pup in Saphron's arms and got in front of her while facing the alley.

"You four can come out!" Jaune growled out breaking the arrow in his hand with ease. "Don't think the darkness can hide you… I see all four of you clear as day."

Clapping was soon heard coming from the alley. Both Jaune and Saphron saw three men coming out of the shadows. The first three to come out were armed, one had a mechanical automatic crossbow, the second one carried a large double bitted axe. The last one had two mechanical gauntlets on each wrist. One more person came from out of the shadows, who appeared to be the one clapping.

This guy was big, bigger than most guys Jaune has faced. He wore a heavy hooded coat but soon discarded it. He was a Faunus, a reptile one seeing the patchy like green scales he had on his arms which went up to his neck and face. His hair was shaved and he had yellow eyes. His attire were a simple green tank top and dark brown combat pants and boots, he also wore a golden wrist watch. Unlike the others this guy had his weapons strapped away, which were two large silver barong machetes which had golden handles.

"Blimey, I heard the rumors but I thought they were all tosh. You really can see in the dark. And you aren't even a bloody Faunus." The man laughed wildly. "Now that's quite interesting."

Yep, these guys were after him. It wasn't surprising Antonia would send some people after him. Hell, Jaune expected it. In fact he was looking forward for it.

"Saphron, take the pup and go back inside."

"But-"

"Don't argue with me!" Jaune hotly said pulling off his cloak. "These guys are dangerous, I can't fight them and watch you and the pup at the same time. Go inside now!"

Saphron wanted to argue more than anything but she knew better. He was right, against her better judgement she quickly went back inside. Closing and locking the door.

With Saphron and the pup gone, Jaune breathed a little easier.

"Ain't that sweet, a cold blooded killer with a heart of gold. Here I thought you were some badass who only gave a shite about yourself."

Jaune shook his head and turned to glare at the group of men. Bringing out his bone sword and unfolding the blade out, Jaune cracked his neck a little.

"Before this goes down, wanna tell me the names of the dead men in front of me."

The other three scowled except the Faunus. He just laughed some more like a maniac.

"Man, you are a cheeky bloke. But if you really wanted to know my name all you had to do was ask. I go by a lot of names but I like to go by Tick, in some sort of honor for my granny. Oum bless her soul. And don't worry, we know all about you."

This got Jaune to chuckle as he gave a dark look at the men.

"You don't know who you're fucking with."

"Oh but we do mate!" Tick grinned wildly showing his sharp teeth as he pulled out his machetes. "You're Jaune Arc, the pet of that Antonia woman."

Hearing this caused Jaune to growl and he charged at Tick and his men. Tick laughed maniacally as he charged too. His and Jaune's blades met with a loud clang! The others got ready too.

Causing Jaune to grin.

' _Finally…'_

* * *

 **Branwen Camp**

The Branwen Tribe were one of the most dangerous and enigmatic group of bandits. Authorities and Huntsmen have hunted them for years, but to no avail. Things were especially difficult because of their leader. Who alone have made the Branwen Tribe a formidable force.

Raven Branwen.

Mention of that name caused dread, for Huntsmen and Huntresses especially. Raven Branwen was a formidable Ex-Huntress turn bandit leader. Member of the old Beacon Team STRQ. Who were all legends in their own right. But Raven was different, the one who went rogue. Those who had the unfortunate luck of meeting her face to face on the battlefield rarely survived. She was a force to be reckoned with. Taking leadership of the tribe at such a young age and shaping them in a force to feared.

Only because of her is why the Branwen Tribe have survived so long.

By her strength and wisdom alone. Her word was law for her followers. Especially the words her and the tribe live by.

" _The weak die, the strong live. Those are the rules."_

Raven Branwen was currently residing in her tent going over some raiding plans with her right hand, Vernal. She out of everyone in the tribe held Raven's trust. Which was very difficult to obtain, even her own brother had yet to ever fully have hers. Vernal held Raven in very high regard. She would do anything for her, even place her life on the line. Which has always have but more so these past few years.

Both Raven and Vernal were going over the plans when a random Branwen bandit came walking into the tent.

"Boss, one of our scout teams have returned. They brought back one of our guys, he was alone and gravely wounded."

Raven didn't give the bandit much attention as she kept her eyes on the plans in front of her. Still, she was curious who they found.

"Who is it?"

"Shay, ma'am."

Vernal scoffed and shook her head. In Vernal's opinion there wasn't anyone more useless in the tribe than Shay D. Mann.

"What happened to the rest of his team?" Vernal asked with furrowed brow. "We sent them out days ago."

"He won't tell us." The bandit answered trying his best to ignore Vernal's annoyed look aimed at him. "He'll only speak to you Raven, he said this is something you would really want to hear."

"Tell that fool Raven is busy, so-"

Vernal immediately stopped as Raven raised her hand to silence her. Turning around Raven gave the bandit a cold look.

"Take us to him."

The bandit nodded and did as he was told. Raven and Vernal followed the bandit outside, soon he led them to one of the healing tents. Raven went inside and was followed by Vernal. They surprised to see the sight before them. A bedridden and heavily bandaged Shay, who's left eye was covered up by bandages which were bloody. He looked barley alive, like an animal had mauled him.

Perhaps one did or a Grimm did it.

Walking over to Shay, Raven looked down at him with a serious expression.

"What happened?"

Shay tried to speak but found his mouth dry. So he motioned Raven to come closer with his hand. Raising an eyebrow Raven and got closer. The injured Shay began to whisper in her ear, slowly Raven's expression changed from annoyance to surprise which quickly turned to pure shock. When Shay was done, Raven rose up with a dead serious expression. Which put Vernal on edge.

"Raven, what is it?"

For the first time in a long time, Raven was speechless. Eventually the bandit leader turned around and motioned Vernal to follow. Both didn't stop until they returned to Raven's tent.

Raven just stood there, looking forward not bothering to acknowledge Vernal yet. Who seemed very troubled seeing her leader like this. Finally Raven turned around to face Vernal.

"I have a special task for you Vernal, there's someone I need found. Send the word out to everyone in the tribe. Tell them to keep their eyes open for a blond teenager with goggles and who travels with a wolf pup. In fact, send a few of our away teams and scouts abroad but tell them to keep low. I want this person found. Is that understood?"

It was safe to say Vernal was confused for the most part. From the look on Raven's face this seemed very serious. If so then this must have been important. Vernal did she was ordered and left with a nod. Now alone in the tent Raven walked over and took a seat on her bed.

She had a deep look of thought as she grabbed her mask which was nearby and stared at it.

Over the years she done a lot of questionable things for the tribe. A few she regretted, though she kept that close to her heart. One just so happened to be kidnapping a child from his family. Over the years she told herself it was needed, for not only the good of tribe but perhaps the world. Any information on the Maidens were valuable. It was better than running back to that liar Ozpin. However she should have known dealing with human trafficking would come back and bite them in the ass.

"The Arc boy."

Raven still couldn't believe that sniveling little child she kidnapped for Antonia was still alive. Alive and apparently very strong. That alone interested Raven greatly. What interested her more was what Shay told her about his eyes.

Shining eyes.

There were times Raven often wondered why Antonia wanted the boy, especially all the hassle she and the tribe went through to get him. It seems she finally found out why. Still, the boy was going to be trouble. She couldn't have someone with those abilities wandering around asking about her and the tribe. Besides the boy attacked and killed members of her tribe, her family.

And that wouldn't do.

Wherever this boy was Raven knew they would meet, it was only a matter of when.

"What are you…"

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: Hey, just wanted to say thanks for reading. Sorry if I was gone but there are reasons for that. For starters my tablet I usual work on gave out and I lost just about everything. So I had to start over which was wonderful. I've been busy with Job corps working on classes and other stuff. Oh I also found out I'm diabetic so yay! Thankfully it's not too serious, though I am making changes with my life. Now to the bad stuff, my sister unfortunately passed away and I've been dealing with that. I'm not gonna say how or why because that's my business, just know it's been hard. That's why I haven't been updating my stories. I do plan to keep working on all my stories including this one. I'm just trying what's best for me right now. Alright, what did you guys think of the chapter? Tell me what you think in a review. Oh also give me some names for the wolf pup and hawk. I left their genders ambiguous for you all to decide. Well, that's all from me for now. I'll be sure to update soon along with my other stories. Thanks for reading, do leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions and questions. See ya!**


End file.
